


Be My

by RaptureInBloom (RevisionaryHistory)



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/RaptureInBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a song fic inspired by Matchbox Twenty's "Downfall"</p><p>Orlando and Viggo learn to be together and apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These takes place during the filming /media surrounding the movies and extends well into the future.

~*~I've always been with you  
Here and now  
Give all that's within you  
Be my savior  
And I'll be your downfall~*~

Viggo fell onto the bed beside Orlando. Both men were slick with sweat. The musky smell of sex hung in the room. Orlando lay on his stomach positive that when he got up a perfect indentation of his body would remain in the mattress. Orlando looked at the man beside him. Viggo’s long hair was messy on the pillow. He inhaled deeply of the cigarette he’d just lit, his eyes closed. Orlando reached over and took it from him. Only then did Viggo look over into the eyes of the painfully younger man. He tried to hide the regret he was feeling, "This should have not happened."

Orlando exhaled the smoke with a roll of his eyes, "So you’ve been saying for weeks now. This can’t happen. We can’t. I can’t. You can’t. Seems to have slipped your mind as you fucked me senseless."

Viggo took his cigarette back, "You . . ." he sighed, "You’re so young."

"Jesus, Viggo, you’re not the first man who’s had me. I’m not some adolescent who’s suddenly going to follow you around like some damn puppy."

"No, I’ll be the one following you." He took another long drag, "I’m old."

"And damn lucky to score a piece of ass like me."

Viggo winced, "Exactly."

Orlando saw the look and propped up on his elbows, "I didn’t mean that badly. I was joking."

"I’m not." Viggo reached over and ran his finger along the edge of the mohawk that Orlando sported to make the transition into Legolas easier. "You are beautiful." He spoke the words outloud, but not really to anyone.

 

~*~*~*~*

Viggo drifted off into memory. He was the last to arrive on the set in New Zealand. The others had already found some common ground. He felt very outside the group. He thought it ironic that the first shot of Aragorn was sitting alone watching the hobbits. That’s where he generally found himself. Slightly outside. He didn’t quite know how to join in, and the others weren’t anymore sure of him. Until the night before their first day off. Viggo had joined Bean and headed to the bar where the others were. Again he found himself outside looking in. The more he watched the more he wondered if this wasn’t the better idea. He sensed danger in the ranks. One of them was like a disease. Infectious and he believed hard to get rid of. If anyone would really want to. Orlando. Viggo found himself wondering where the fuck he got off having a name like that. Orlando was the most alive person Viggo had ever met. He took every breath as if it might be his last. Viggo had yet to hear a story that didn’t place Orlando right in the middle of everything.

This night Orlando was full of his boundless energy and drinking heavily. He kept Viggo in his sight. Not actively watching, but keeping tabs. Viggo was a mystery to all of them. Orlando couldn’t tell if he envied or judged them. A lull in conversation with the hobbits sent him flying over to his table. Viggo was startled by the younger mans approach and pulling a chair within inches of him. Orlando ignored every rule regarding personal space. And it made Viggo’s mouth water. "Whassup?"

Viggo limited his view to Orlando’s eyes, "Nothing. Relaxing. You?"

"Just wondering what you were always brooding about?" Viggo chuckled. "I mean, we’re all pissed, and you’re over here. I can’t figure out if something’s keeping you from joining in, or you want nothing to do with us."

Viggo shook his head, "Maybe a little of both. I’ve seen too many winters."

Orlando stuck out his tongue pretended to gag, "Fuck that, mate. You’re only as old as you act. It’s time for you to come play."

Viggo tried to pull back from Orlando who was pulling his arm toward the others, "I’m fine here."

He yelled, "Fuck that!" and jerked him out of his seat. He pulled him to the table where the others were and pushed him into his seat, "I’ve brought the filthy human."

Without being aware of the change Viggo laughed, "Prissy elf."

Orlando laughed twice as loud as usual, "See, I’m like a disease. You can’t fight me off." He threw an arm around Viggo and kissed his cheek, "I’m going to save you from yourself."

That was the end of Viggo standing outside. Anytime he drifted toward the edge the younger man pulled him back again. In under a week the two were sharing a trailer that they guarded with their lives and christened in ways that made no one else want it. Viggo kept telling himself that he was reading things into Orlando’s affection. Orlando touched and kissed everyone. Viggo knew it was his own mind that made it different.

The two hung out late in their home away from home getting high. Orlando passed the joint to Viggo before leaning on the arms of the chair and putting his face far to close for Viggo’s peace of mind. "You’ve come a long way. I told you I’d save you from yourself."

"What shit are talking, elf?" Viggo needed away from him.

"You. You’ve let go of that "I’m too old" crap. But you still seem to need things laid out before you." Right now all Viggo wanted laid out before him was Orlando. "So, I’ll make this easy for you. I’m a dirty flirt. But I mean every word I say to you." He leaned in closer and bit Viggo’s earlobe, "You can have me . .. if you want me." Orlando moved back to see Viggo’s mouth hanging open. It was an opportunity too good to pass up. He quickly slid his tongue inside and just as quickly moved away. He enjoyed the effect he had.

Viggo didn’t move for several seconds, "I can’t. I don’t."

Orlando backed up, "S’alright. I read you wrong. I thought you were into me . . . men."

Viggo shook his head, "I’m into anything. But . . . you . . . you can’t."

Laughter rang through the room, "I’m over 21, I can do anything I want in any country. Even yours."

"We can’t. Do you know the repercussions of that? On set sex. We’ve got months to go, then hopefully years of premiers. That shit won’t fly. Ask Ian."

"I’m offering you a shag, not my hand in marriage." Orlando kissed him again for the hell of it, "I’m not retarded, mate. I won’t go rent a billboard proclaiming the size of your cock." Orlando took another hit and giggled, "I was thinking of a tasteful t-shirt reading Legolas does the King. Or maybe a small tattoo on my ass."

Why did he have to mention his ass? Viggo was infected again and laughed, "No one ever taught you about boundaries."

"Sure they did. I just chose not to have any." He stood up with a smile, "Either way. The offer is there. I’m not going to stop being me. Now you know what I want, you’ll have to learn to live with it." He gathered his bag and headed out the door, "I’ll still be your savior."

Viggo heard the door clap shut and whispered outloud, "And I’ll be your downfall."


	2. Chapter 2

~*~ I wonder how you sleep.  
I wonder what you think of me~*~

True to his word Orlando continued being a dirty flirt. He sexualized everything with a glance or the addition of a word. Or sound effect. Everything he said or did could be taken in multiple ways. He didn’t work at it, that’s just the way he was. Mid way through the long shoot everyone had grown accustomed to sex-speak and it was the preferred method of communication. Most of the time Viggo was unaffected. The times when he wasn’t seemed to grow with frequency. Those times tormented him. He vacillated between wanting to run away and the overwhelming urge to grab Orlando and torture him in much the same way he was being tortured.. He’d make Orlando beg. He’d make him suffer in such delicious ways. So many nights Viggo had lain awake with visions of Orlando at his mercy. He couldn’t count the self imposed orgasms he’d had to those visions. But Viggo knew that’s not how it would play out. No matter how it happened, if it happened, it would be weakness. Giving in to baser desires that would be no good for anyone past the initial rush.

Viggo hid it well. Orlando had no idea what his very presence did to the other man. When they spoke no more of the offer Orlando went on. There were men and women more than willing sate his needs. He availed himself of what treats were at hand. A little bit of this, some of that, a little more of this. In his eyes he and Viggo had become close friends. Orlando looked up to him. Viggo dropped pieces of wisdom and guidance like crumbs to a hungry mouse. Orlando took it all in. He envied the way Viggo embodied Aragorn. He couldn’t do that. He had to shed Legolas’s refinement. He wore him like a slightly misfitted second skin. Orlando’s exuberance had to be given free reign. When Viggo rid himself of Aragorn the replacement was artistic . . . poetic. That was the Viggo that took endless pictures that adorned their mirrors to the point where the mirror was rendered useless.  
Words were succinct and meant to be felt, not read. To be whispered against skin. Skin that Viggo knew he would never possess.

Helm’s Deep was hell on everyone. The night, the rain, the darkness that permeated everything. When Peter yelled cut for the last time a cheer went up that sounded like thunder. That night they hit the bar at a dead run. The reunification with the hobbits lightened the darkness. The shots of tequila and whiskey blurred the sharp edges. Orlando was touch hungry. He craved it. He moved between people hugging and kissing them in greeting, appreciation, or some sense of shared experience. Viggo left early. Even he wasn’t sure if it was Orlando’s presence near him, or the lack of it when he attached himself to someone else that was the problem. Jealous when he was away. Danger when he was near. Extremes. He needed to find his middle ground.

Orlando saw Viggo down the shot and head toward the door. He cut him off and grabbed his arm, “You can’t leave now, mate, we’re just getting started.”

Sex. The words. The touch. The visual. Sex. And Viggo knew it was all in his mind. “Not tonight, Bloom. I’ve had my fill without the feel of you.”

With a confused look on his face Orlando watched him walk out the door. He went back to the others. It was Ian who asked him what had happened with Viggo. “Unclear. He was speaking poetic and I’m too pissed to decipher it. Something about me and not feeling and having his fill. I don’t fucking know. Dark cloud of doom.” Orlando waved his hands over his head in a flourish.

Ian smiled, “We covet most what we see everyday.”

“Oh fuck me, more poetic ramblings. If this is what drunk over 40 looks like I’ll be requesting euthanasia at 39.”

“Or stop drinking.”

“Yeah, that’s as likely as me marrying a girl.”

“You will do that, my friend. At least for appearances.”

“And won’t that make my mum proud.” He did a final shot, “I’m off.” He grabbed his crotch suggestively, “Taking my toys and going home.”

~*~*~*~

The next morning Viggo showered away the drunken thoughts of another restless night. He walked naked into his bedroom. He didn’t see Orlando sitting in the middle of his bed arms wrapped around his legs pulled tight to his chest, “You clean up well for a filthy human.” He sniffed the air, “Smell fresh as a daisy.” Orlando didn’t even pretend to hide where his eyes roamed.

Viggo jumped at the sound of the accented voice then turned his back to him walking toward the dresser, “You’ve taken to breaking and entering?”

“One of my many skills.” Viggo missed the perfect head nod. “Actually, you left the door unlocked. Should be careful, never know who might wander in. Some stalker.”

Viggo pulled on his underwear refusing to acknowledge the nightmare perched in the middle of is bed. “You’re more dangerous than any stalker.” He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips.

Orlando laughed in that maddeningly sexy way, “Is that what last night was about? Had your fill of not feeling me. Now it makes sense. Are we really still there?”

Viggo turned with a weary sigh, “Why are you here, Orlando?”

He’d thought they’d passed this. He had. It really hadn’t crossed his mind that Viggo hadn’t. He felt his cock twitch with the fun to be had. He got a certain thrill with the hunt. Orlando stretched out his lean legs, crossed them at the ankle, and leaned back on his hands, “I came to see if you were alive. If you were alright after your spontaneous and cryptic departure.”

Viggo swept his hands from his head to his feet, “I’m alive. I’m well. Now you can rest easy.”

Orlando sat up and dangled his legs over the edge of the bed, “When’s the last time you rested easy?”

Viggo shook his head, “Get off my bed.”

“Umm,” Orlando’s nose crinkled, “I don’t want to.”

Lovely, Viggo thought to himself, Orlando the petulant school boy has arrived. His ass needs a good paddling. He closed his eyes and willed his body to respond, “Orlando . . .” He didn’t know what to say.

From the bed he heard a low moan, “I like the way you say my name when you can’t breathe.” Viggo never opened his eyes. This was far easier than Orlando ever imagined. And although he’d dropped the reality long ago, the fantasy had lived on. “Do you think of me? Here. On your bed.”

“Yes.” Viggo wasn’t sure the voice that answered was his. He knew better.

As Orlando stood he peeled his t-shirt off and dropped it on the floor. Viggo still stood, eyes closed. He couldn’t see Orlando, but he felt him. Too close. “Have you come screaming my name?”

“Yes.” Hours ago.

Orlando silently pushed off his sweat pants. “All those things you’ve wanted to do to me. You can.” He moved behind Viggo and whispered, “I’ll let you.”

Viggo groaned and absent mindedly pulled at the front of his boxers. Orlando moved Viggo’s hand away and wrapped his own around Viggo’s cock. His eyes sprang open. The sight before him added anger to the mix. Presumptuous little fucker. Naked. He was naked and stroking Viggo’s cock. All with that innocent look of his. What an actor. Viggo’s eyes left Orlando’s face and slowly traveled over is body. A body he’d seen before, but never allowed himself the weakness to linger over. He knew he was defeated.

“There’s no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure. Or me. You’ll find they’re really the same thing.”

Viggo’s eyes locked onto the dark brown ones in front of him, “But I’m sure I’ll burn in hell for it.” With that his fate was sealed.

Not another word was spoken. Viggo dove into Orlando’s mouth with an unforgiving hunger. An appetizer. He shoved Orlando away from him, landing him on the bed. Viggo yanked open the drawer of the nightstand and retrieved the foil package. As he sheathed himself, Orlando moved to his hands and knees. He watched with a smile as Viggo climbed on the bed and knelt behind him. The cry of pain and pleasure as he shoved his cock inside Orlando’s tight ass wasn’t nearly enough to save him. The only support Viggo offered was a rough hold on Orlando’s hips. Orlando collapsed to the bed. His cock rubbed against the sheets with every thrust. Viggo fucking him, the contact with is prostate, and the harsh friction against wanting flesh. He exploded from it all. But not Viggo. He kept up the hard pace long after Orlando had orgasmed. When he did come it was with a long tortured scream.

When Viggo caught his breath he looked at the man underneath him and wondered if this was the beginning or the end. He held onto the top of the condom as he withdrew from Orlando’s body, tossed it into the garbage, and lit a cigarette.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~If I could go back  
Would you have ever been with me~*~

Viggo wished he could say it never happened again. But it did. Many times. The first few times were the same hurried taking. Giving in and feeling guilt afterward. Always Orlando came to him. Orlando found Viggo’s resistance fading. Soon enough Viggo was going to him. Within their circle it was no longer hidden. Elijah and Dom had moved on to sharing a house. Orlando maintained his own space. There were times when he disappeared. Everyone knew where he was, but no one ever talked about it. Orlando wasn’t one to be tied down. And while Viggo was Orlando’s alone, Orlando continued to sample the local fare. He went to new haunts when needing a bit of strange. Careful that the two worlds should never meet. He always came back to Viggo. There were mornings he showed up in Viggo’s bed and Viggo knew full well Orlando had been with someone else only hours before. He always welcomed him. He assumed no right to make demands on him.

When shooting was done it would be nearly 6 months before they saw one another again. The first movie was to be shown in Cannes. All were going to be there. Viggo learned of Orlando’s plans from Billy. There were no phone calls by his choice.

~*~*~*~

“So we go home today.” Orlando lay naked on his back with one leg up. Viggo nodded silently. “I will miss this.” Orlando hit the bed with his hand. “I will miss you.”

The last words cut into Viggo like a searing hot knife. Words came so easy for Orlando. Orlando would miss him. Viggo was determined that he would not be the one. The distance would be good. The disease would fall into remission. He wondered what part of him would go with it. “You’ll find someone else to fill your time.”

Orlando looked over angrily, “Why must you do that? You do nothing but tell me how we can’t do this, then at times you respond like a jealous lover. You can’t have it both ways.”

Orlando’s anger stung, “I won’t be the one to take you down.”

“Fuck, Viggo, there’s nothing to take down.”

Viggo laughed with resignation, “There will be, Orlando. You shine. I won’t be the mud that’s slung.”

“And why are you so sure anyone would care who I fuck, or let fuck me?”

It wasn’t the fucking that was the problem. If Viggo let down his defenses that would be the problem. “School girl fantasies don’t involve 2 cocks. And that’s where you’re going. You’ll be the heartthrob.”

“I don’t want that. Funny, but my school boy fantasies often involved 2 cocks. I think you underestimate the modern school girl. What could be hotter than 2 gorgeous men in flagrante delicto?”

“Commission of a crime. Nice choice of words. Makes one of us a whore.”

Orlando pulled on his pants, “Umm, that would be me.” He looked over his shoulder at Viggo’s stunned face, “You say I can’t be your lover, so I must be your whore.” He walked out the door and boarded his plane without another word to anyone.

~*~*~*~

In the six months Orlando had taken other lovers. A few times he had thought to call Viggo. Call his friend. Something told him that out of respect for their friendship he shouldn’t. He didn’t know what he would say if he did call. He regretted their last words. Not that they weren’t true, but they were said in anger. Orlando had no issues with being the whore. He wasn’t sure if he wanted it any other way. What had begun as idle amusement didn’t feel so amusing. His heart wanted his friend back. His body wanted to be the whore.

Orlando was last to arrive in Cannes. He had been on location for his next movie. His hair was closely shorn. As he got ready he felt nervous. What would seeing old friends bring? Where would he sleep tonight? And with who? Before Orlando had even left his room Viggo and the others had gathered with press. Viggo’s hair was long. He’d let it go. He was quiet. Painfully so. Withdrawn back to the first days in New Zealand. He didn’t know where he fit. Orlando’s words still gnawed at him. He’d not talked about Orlando to anyone. He’d kept in contact with all the others. He had been right to distance himself from Orlando. The most exposure he allowed was in the trades. He knew of his roles. Small, but priming him for more. He couldn’t have agreed more with Orlando’s handlers. Bring him along slowly. Position him along side known names.

Viggo scanned the room at random intervals looking for Orlando. He hoped the boundless energy still possessed him. Anticipation was hell. If he could just see him. That would quench his thirst. It would be enough. Viggo never saw him. Orlando walked by, turned toward the reporter and grabbed Viggo from behind. Orlando grabbed his head and messed up his hair screeching, “Human scome.” The two engaged in playful punches. Viggo pushed his hair out of his face with a tense laugh. He was the same Orlando. No boundaries. The attack came again. Orlando wrapped an arm around his neck and poked at his chest, “This is human scome.” Then the unthinkable happened. Orlando pressed his soft lips to Viggo’s cheek. He felt it. He heard it. It was on film.

Viggo felt his face redden and ducked away, “I’ll let you talk to him.”

Orlando laughed and went into the interview. Viggo nearly ran into Ian. “Such a puppy.”

Viggo sighed, “Is that what you call it?”

Ian smiled slyly, “I don’t get to call him anything. Is there a reason you’ve not mentioned his name since New Zealand? Did things end badly?”

“Things hung in the air badly. He’s like a drug. One taste and I’m addicted.” Viggo’s laugh was bittersweet, “One fuck. I’d convinced myself never again. Now I want one more time.” He shook his head, “But he won’t let it stop there. He’ll never let it stop.”

Ian was confused, “He hasn’t come after you. In all these months . . . he hasn’t come after you.”

“He never left. He just laid in wait. And now he’s back.”

“Are you happy or sad?”

Viggo turned his back to Orlando to shield his words from the crowd, only for Ian, “Hard. I’m hard.” Viggo waited until Orlando moved away from the reporter. He approached him hesitantly. Almost shyly.

Orlando turned on him. He grabbed him, pulling him into a hug, “Fuck it all, mate, I’ve missed my friend. There’s so much I wanted to tell you. I’m doing a movie with Johnny Depp. Fucking Johnny Depp. Can you believe that shit? I just finished one with Ewan McGregor and Eric Bana. What in the fuck is this all about?”

Viggo felt instantly at ease. This was unexpected, “I told you, Orlando. Heartthrob.”

Orlando wrapped around him again, kissed his cheek again, “Crazy mother fuckers.”

This time Viggo didn’t duck and run. He held him tight and laughed.

The scene didn’t go unnoticed. “What the fuck is that about?” A studio executive saw a problem.

A publicist saw the same problem, “I don’t know.” He shook his head, “I knew about the hobbits. I didn’t know about this.”

“Keep them apart. No interviews together. Keep them apart.”

It went unnoticed that someone was always needing one of them, but not both. One was in the other building. Orlando interviewed with Liv. Viggo alone. Orlando alone. They could control where they were, but not what they said. Orlando gushed Viggo. Viggo avoided topics of Orlando. Speaking of them anyway.

Night three of a three night stay. The party began late. They were not kept apart. They drank. They laughed. And once or twice too often they touched. Too often for Viggo. Too often for the studio. Too often for Ian. Viggo was drunk. Orlando was Orlando. He’d come to the party with the intention of getting laid. How or by who was the only mystery. Viggo was not in play. Until Viggo chose to enter the game. Orlando was leaning back on the bar waiting for the next round of drinks. Viggo leaned against the bar. Orlando wrapped his arm around him (again) and kissed his cheek (again), “We should keep in touch better. We’ve got premiere in December. That’s too long.”

“Would you do it again?”

“Do what?” Viggo rolled his eyes. Orlando’s eyes widened, “Oh, you. Mmmm.” Orlando licked his lips, “Are you sure you want to go here again? Last time I ended up being a whore.”

How did Orlando do this? He took everything in stride. “I’m sorry.”

Orlando laughed, “I’m kidding. Good lord, Viggo, did you learn nothing? But to answer your question, yes. I would do it again. Not if it meant losing my friend. I wanted both. I wanted to give you some of me. You gave me so much of you. I learned so much from you. I had nothing to give you in return. Except . . . permission.”

“Permission?”

“To be alive. To be young again. To take what you wanted.”

Viggo laughed, “To save me from myself.”

“And I did. From the first fuck to the last. Nothing bad happened, Viggo. The sky didn’t fall. Lightening didn’t strike.” Orlando believed they’d found the middle ground. Friends, lovers, and cast mates. Losing one blew the mix.

Viggo became aware of eyes on them, “We’re being watched.”

Laughter again, “Oh Viggo, the suits have been watching since day one. Just waiting for us to fuck on a red carpet somewhere.” Orlando pulled Viggo’s face to his and kissed him full on the mouth. His tongue invaded Viggo’s mouth.

Viggo pushed him away, “Dangerous, Orlando. Not here.”

“I like to yank chains, Viggo.”

“We should leave.”

Orlando shook his head, “When I leave here it will be with someone to fuck. I plan on getting laid tonight.” Viggo put is hands in his pockets. He knew what he wanted to say. He knew what he wanted. As usual Orlando knew too. Orlando had a wonderful sense of who wanted him. His head shook quickly and he made a noise that to Viggo sounded too much like the low moans he made when Viggo fucked him. “No.” That sound again. “Teasing and playing is one thing. Friends are getting harder and harder to find. Fucks are easier.”

“You’ve never had problems finding a fuck, Orlando.” Orlando winked and smiled. “I can be your friend out in the open. Fuck you when the doors are closed.” Viggo thought he meant it, but wondered if he would have said anything to back inside him.

“What was it you thought you’d be . . . my downfall?”

Guilt again, but over ruled by greed. “You’ll have to learn how to reign in you exuberance when others are around.”

Orlando glanced around the room then back at Viggo, “I’m in room 1318. You’ve got fifteen minutes to change your mind.” He strode from the party.

Ian had watched the scene unfold and watched the eyes on them. Things were in motion. Ian stepped between the man and Viggo. He stopped him with a hand on his chest, “Let me talk to them. They aren’t Elijah and Dom. Orlando won’t back down. You’re tactics will only make him worse.”

“They can’t do this.”

“You can’t tell Orlando what to do. You have to convince him. I’ll take care of it.” The man nodded and walked away. Viggo was already halfway out the door. Ian sighed and decided tomorrow would be soon enough.

Viggo found Orlando’s door unlocked. He turned the handle and considered his next move. One little step. It would be easy once he made that one step. He locked the door behind him. “Where are you?”

“Bedroom”, came a breathy call from another room.

Orlando’s room was laid out opposite of his own. That somehow seemed appropriate. Viggo pushed open the door. “You have no shame do you?”

“I don’t believe in shame.” The younger man lay naked on the bed stroking his own erection. Slowly. “I did start without you. You’re over dressed. Fix that.”

Orlando had never been demanding. Viggo liked it. Even when their couplings passed the stage were all Viggo could handle was rough taking, he still remained in charge. If he was going to feel damned, he was going to be in control of his own destiny. Even though he knew he really wasn’t in control. It was an illusion that he chose to indulge in. Viggo began undressing, all the while never taking his eyes off the site before him. “You’re tan.”

Orlando stretched languidly and looked down his own body, “I’m not an elf anymore.” His breath caught as his hand struck the head of his cock.  
“You’ll always be an elf.”

Orlando smiled, “Hurry up.” Viggo joined him on the bed. He kissed his lips roughly, sucked that perfect pink tongue then went down on him. Orlando allowed it up to the time when he felt Viggo’s finger inside him. “No.” He pulled Viggo’s mouth off him, “Not this time.” He always bottomed for Viggo. Viggo looked up at him with a look of confusion, and a bit of fear. Orlando pushed him over sideways on the bed, “You can have me later.” Orlando stood and pulled Viggo’s ass to the edge of the bed, placing his feet on the mattress. He knelt between his legs and took Viggo’s length in his mouth. Viggo grabbed at the sheets and bucked his hips up. Orlando offered Viggo his fingers. He sucked greedily for the short time Orlando allowed.

Orlando’s finger was wet with saliva as it slid inside the entrance to Viggo’s body. “Orlando! I can’t.”

Orlando laughed, “Yes, you can. And you will.”

It wasn’t his body he was talking about. Viggo’s resistance crumbled when Orlando’s finger was replaced by his tongue. He knew he was lost now. Whatever Orlando wanted he could have. Viggo nearly screamed in relief when Orlando laid his body over his. Viggo’s cock was trapped blissfully between them as they kissed. Slowly Orlando kissed his way back down Viggo’s body and stood between his knees. Fingers again. Viggo watched behind closed eyes as what didn’t belong to Orlando drifted away. He welcomed the physical pain. It didn’t last long enough. Too soon it was replaced was pleasure. Viggo lay lost on the bed as the closest thing to heaven and hell thrust into him hitting precisely where he needed, and gripped his cock like a vice and jerked him off. Orlando drove himself deep with his orgasm then dropped to his knees and took Viggo’s cock deep into his throat. In the second that his cock met the back of Orlando’s mouth Viggo came.

Orlando stayed where he was until he was sure his knees would hold his weight. Viggo stared at the relaxed face laying on his thigh. With renewed energy Orlando threw his body onto the bed. Viggo pushed himself into the middle. Orlando’s fingers pulled at Viggo’s nipple, “Now you’re my whore too.”

“I always was.” Resignation.

Orlando rolled to his side, “You take things far to seriously, my friend. Sex is supposed to be fun. God knows I enjoyed this.”

Viggo smiled, “So did I.” He kissed him. “I don’t know which is better. Taking or being taken.”

“I like both. Depends on my mood. Tonight I needed to fuck. And frankly, you needed to be fucked. If we’re going to do this friends with benefits thing you have to learn to share. New Zealand was a long time ago.” He rolled over and laid on Viggo. “You didn’t really think I’d take it up the ass all the time?”

This was the first time they’d actually talked like this. Fucking was what they did, not what they discussed. He laughed and ran his hands over that ass, “I hadn’t really thought about it. So why did you?”

“It seemed like that’s what you needed to make it alright. To not deny me.”

“Was I a prize to be had?”

“No. I told you, I wanted to save you from yourself.”

“And fucking would do that?”

“It worked didn’t it? Have you ever had more fun, or been so free?”

Viggo hadn’t thought of it that way, “No.”

“Sometimes you have to do things you think are wrong to free yourself up. How am I smarter than you?”

Viggo rolled them over, “You’re not smarter, you’re just younger and hornier.”

“Same thing.”

The next morning right after Viggo had finished fucking the ass of the smarter man there was a knock at the door. Viggo removed himself from Orlando only when it was clear the visitor wasn’t going away. He pulled on his pants and opened the door after seeing Ian through the peephole. Ian walked in, “I was beginning to wonder where you two had taken off too. Where’s Orlando?”

A voice yelled, “In bed!”

Ian walked to the bedroom door and was greeted with a smile and a full naked view of Orlando laying face down, “Time to get up. We have to talk.”

Orlando pushed to his hands and knees before stretching out his back, “I’ll be right there.” He dug out a pair of boxers from his suitcase and joined the other two in the sitting room. Viggo handed him a cup of coffee and was rewarded with a kiss. “What’s up, Ian?”

Ian shook his head, “You two need to learn discretion.”

Orlando sneered, “You sound like Viggo.”

“Viggo’s right. You’re lucky it’s me and not some studio executive knocking on your door. I stopped them from coming after you last night after that little show you put on.” Orlando started to say something. “Shut up and listen. Orlando, you drip sex, but you can’t do it with him. Not if you want a career. It’s a heterosexual world. You two can fuck yourselves silly away from this, but you need to be careful.”

Orlando sighed, “This is stupid. Why does it matter who I fuck? I fuck the occasional woman as well.” He didn’t see Viggo wince.

“Then you better start being seen with one.” He handed him a business card.

“What is this?”

“The best PR firm for you.”

Orlando held the card out to him, “I don’t need this.”

“Yes, my friend, you do. If you insist on playing the slut you need to learn how to do it well.”

He was examining the ceiling, “Why should I limit myself to one sex? And I’ll have you know, I’m not a slut. I’m a whore.” He ran a defiant finger up Viggo’s thigh.

Viggo caught his hand, “You need to listen. A lot of money is in this film. They will end your career if you put it in jeopardy. There’s minimal romance in this for the women. We need the men for the wars and brotherhood.”

Ian was glad Viggo understood. He didn’t know that Viggo had all along, “Five of the nine Fellowship running around trying to fuck one another does not sell tickets.”

“I’d go see that. And you said it was a heterosexual world. Five of nine makes the odds in our favor.”

Ian sighed, “Think your bigger head, Orlando.”

Viggo just looked at him. Orlando made a clicking noise with his mouth, “Fine. I’ll think. Now, I’m going to shower. Is that acceptable in this heterosexual world?” He walked out of the room without an answer.

A few minutes later Viggo joined him in the shower, “We’re not leaving it like this. Again.”

Orlando chewed on his bottom lip, “I want to be an actor. The rest is bullshit.”

An expected moment of tenderness overcame Viggo and he ran his fingers through Orlando’s hair, “They do go hand in hand.”

“I won’t have it.”

Sad laughter filled the shower stall, “You’re still so young. There are costs to everything. You don’t have a choice.”

“I always have a choice. It’s my fucking life. And I’m not convinced you two aren’t worrying over nothing. They watch, but who says they care. Maybe they’re jealous.” He let the warm water run over his face. “I’m tired of talking. We’re not leaving it like this, you’re right. I want to fuck you.”

 

Orlando packed up and headed out of the hotel toward the car waiting to take him to the airport. He’d left Viggo in the room on good terms. Satisfied and smiling. Both still agreeing to keep in touch, but not talking about the business card that Orlando slid inside his wallet.

There was a knock at the car window. Orlando recognized the “suit”. He spoke quickly and with a detached air of professionalism, “Did you listen to Ian?”

Orlando was taken aback, “What?”

“Ruin the fantasy, ruin the movie, ruin your career.”

“Is this the fucking Godfather? Should I look for a horse head in my bed?”

“You’re a cocky little son of a bitch. It’ll be your downfall.”

Orlando laughed, “No, that’s Viggo.” He rolled up the window and told the driver to go. He felt something he’d not known before. Fear.


	4. Chapter 4

~*~I want you to be unused  
I want you to remember  
I want you to believe in me  
I want you on my side~*~

The two friends talked weekly. No mention was ever made of the other side of their friendship. Once or twice when Viggo called he thought he heard a female voice in the background. One late night a man answered. Orlando ripped the phone from his hand and told him to get dressed and get the fuck out of his flat. The part of Viggo that didn’t want to know was always over ruled by the part that wanted to talk to him. Orlando was just being Orlando. That didn’t make it easier. But it didn’t really matter. Viggo didn’t delude himself into thinking things would ever be different. There’s was the dirty little secret. Maybe that made it all the more better. It was all it could be anyway. Viggo still refused to put himself in the position to hold Orlando back. If a choice had to be made, he didn’t think he would survive what Orlando would chose. Don’t ask questions you don’t want answers to.

Orlando chose to play by the rules. Viggo’s and the studios. If they weren’t to be lovers he would have others. Quietly. There was something exhilarating about the secret. Forbidden. He liked it. It was a part he could play. He bounced into New York City full of energy. On the red carpet he kept his distance. Not a single picture of him and Viggo would surface. Luckily there were no photographers in Viggo’s suite that night.

The decision was for Orlando, Liv, and the hobbits to promote on MTV. Orlando cut loose. So did the others. Viggo watched from the comfort of his house as the friends celebrated. He saw the reticence in a few, but not with his Orlando. Doubt wasn’t something in Orlando’s repertoire. Viggo nearly pissed his pants when they had 30 seconds to act out the film and Orlando thrust his hips about wildly. He remembered those scenes, but knew no one else had seen them. Soon enough he’d make Orlando remember.

The next day everyone arrived in Los Angeles. Orlando checked into a hotel room that he would never sleep in. He threw a change of clothes into a small duffle bag and jumped in a cab that he gave Viggo’s address. Viggo paced. His bare feet thankful for the cushion of the carpet. Less than 36 hours without his drug of choice and he was insane with the craving. Angry that in those 36 hours the drug may have satisfied someone else. He needed to hear the words. Orlando knocked, “Hello, baby, I’m home.” Viggo heard the familiar laughter and lilt to the voice. He unlocked the door and barely opened it. Orlando laughed again and stepped inside, “A bit spider and fly, but I’m game.”

Viggo grabbed Orlando around the waist and pulled him tight to him. Viggo pushed his hips into Orlando’s ass and sucked his neck, “Who’s the spider and who’s the fly?” Viggo didn’t give him a chance to answer. He sealed his mouth with his own. Orlando rubbed his ass against Viggo’s hard crotch. “Tease.” Orlando sucked his fingers wantonly. Viggo unzipped his pants and heard Orlando do the same. Viggo roughly shoved his fingers inside Orlando, and noticed that Orlando liked it. “I’m going to fuck your tight ass like never before.”

Orlando moaned, “Do it. I want it. Fuck me.”

As quick as the words left Orlando’s lips Viggo had shoved his cock inside him. Orlando tried to lean over to accommodate him, but Viggo didn’t want that. He held him tight and spun them around pressing Orlando against the door. He thrust hard into Orlando’s ass. “Tell me . . . tell me that there was no else since me. You let no one else fuck you.” He slammed into the lithe man in front of him. “Lie to me. I don’t want to know the truth.”

Orlando laid his head back on Viggo’s shoulder and did as Viggo asked. He lied. “No one.”

Lie or not, it was what Viggo needed to hear. He orgasmed as hard as he ever had. He pulled out and laid his head between Orlando’s shoulder blades, holding onto his hips. “You ok?”

Orlando turned around, “I’ll be walking like I’ve got something stuck up my arse tomorrow, but other than that I’m fine. Nice to see you too.” He stepped out of his pants and headed toward the couch. Viggo brushed his hair back from his face, stepped out of his pants, and followed Orlando. He opened a wood box and retrieved a joint. Once lit he handed it off to Orlando. It went back and forth a few times, “It’s safe to say you’re the spider.”

“Are you so sure?”

“I don’t think the fly fucked the spider like that. I bet ole Shelob gave it to Frodo like that though.” That reduced the two to a giggling mass.

“Frodo took it like a bitch and fucking loved it.”

“Sam was so jealous.”

“He turned to Gollum for comfort.”

Orlando fell over onto Viggo, “Can you imagine the shriveled up cock on that fucker?”

Viggo stopped laughing, “Your cock hasn’t had any attention.”

“I wondered when you’d remember that.”

“What do you want?”

Orlando smirked, “On your knees. Suck me.”

~*~*~*~

The next morning Orlando laid his body on Viggo’s and listened to his heart beating. Viggo awoke and played in the chestnut mess on his chest, “I’ve never seen you with hair before.”

“The long blonde wig.”

Both laughed, “That was a night to remember.”

“You never said anything, are you impressed?”

“Impressed with what?” Viggo didn’t know what he was talking about.

“I behaved myself in New York.” Viggo had noticed, and it pained him. “And I will behave myself tonight. I will stay a respectful distance from you and not stick my tongue into any orifice you might have . . . at least while in the presence of others.”

“Good boy. What changed your mind?”

“I like being an actor. And I didn’t like the disapproving look from you in Cannes.” He quickly added, “Or Ian. I prefer to think of myself as foolhardy but not stupid. I need my friends on my side. I need you on my side. As my friend. I need you to believe in me.” He rolled off Viggo and lit a cigarette. “I’ve got to stop reading my own press, it fucks with me.”

Viggo put his hands behind his head in a vain effort to convince himself this conversation was meaningless. “Don’t read reviews. Don’t read articles about how you’re the next big thing. Hire someone to do all that. Did you call the PR firm Ian gave you back in Cannes?”

“No. Card’s in my wallet.”

Viggo turned to his side to make eye contact with his friend, “Call them, Orlando. It’s only going to get worse. Call them. Promise me.”

Orlando rolled his eyes, “Tomorrow. I promise.”

While Viggo should have felt comforted by this he realized that in the last few days he’d seen the things he never wanted to see happen. Orlando restrained in how he related to people. He’d asked Orlando to lie. And now he’d made him promise to call a PR firm that would further closet him and find him a nice woman to make him a viable leading man. Surely there was a special place in hell reserved for him.

~*~*~*~

Everyone greeted each other like they hadn’t seen one another in years instead of day before yesterday. Dom got a piggy back ride from Orlando down the red carpet and then the two posed for pictures with their hands all over each other.

The London première was much the same. Orlando was home and had started celebrating early. Elijah tore into him at a dead run, jumped him, and wrapped his legs around his waist in a way that made Viggo throb. Dom invited himself in and laid hands on places Viggo wanted to touch. Ian saw the looks, “Affectionate isn’t he?”

Viggo swallowed, “They can get away with it.”

“I’m sorry. You know this is how it has to be. For his sake, and your own. You have enough guilt without adding in not telling him to restrain himself. Although, it’s written all over your face, and when he sees you. It didn’t come out in the film though.”

Viggo laughed, “A thousand dollars it does in the next one.”

The party lasted into the wee hours. The distance was decreased and while Viggo felt eyes upon them there was nothing to see. Now more than ever. Reviews for the movie were glowing, and Orlando was being tagged as a breakout. Women of all ages were circling him like lionesses stalking a gazelle. Why wouldn’t they? They saw the same things Viggo did. Orlando had only grown more beautiful since they finished filming. His natural hair color suited his olive skin. Chocolate eyes flirted mercilessly. And that smile. He would break many hearts. Viggo counted his own among them.

Orlando joined Viggo at a table laughing, “I have more phone numbers in my pocket than should be legal. And I’m certain that some things that have been offered me are illegal.”

Viggo smiled and finished his drink, “You have your pick of those who would warm your bed tonight.”

“Whatever. You’re here. I choose you.”

“Should I be flattered?”

“No. But neither should you be surprised.” Orlando called for a drink. “You’ve had your share of admirers. Where do you choose to sleep tonight?”

“Wherever you are.”

~*~*~*~

Orlando watched Viggo dress. His plane left in less than 3 hours. Last night had been different. There were no orders, no demands. Viggo had almost worshipped his body. Orlando knew he had never been kissed and caressed so thoroughly. It was as if Viggo was trying to map the landscape and texture of his body. Orlando had responded in kind with his own touching. He sought to give what he thought the older man needed. That was what Orlando needed. He needed for Viggo to be there. Viggo was like a touchstone. As long as he was there Orlando was alright. As long as Viggo accepted what Orlando offered he knew that he mattered to at least one other person. For who he was. Naked and revealed. Viggo knew him like no one else. Even knew him well enough to know that some answers he didn’t want, and he asked him to lie.

Orlando made coffee and the two discussed what the next few months would bring for them. Their paths rarely even drifted near. Phone calls between friends would be the way. Orlando asked the unspoken question, “We go our separate ways. We live our separate lives. We never ask questions of sexual partners.”

Viggo looked up, “I don’t want to know.”

Orlando took that as a lack of concern, “Which is fine. But these last few days. All the cities and parties and premières. You seem so . . . loyal.”

Viggo wondered if every conversation they ever had regarding “them” would always include bittersweet laughter. “Don’t you know?” Orlando shook his head and shrugged before taking another sip of his coffee. More laughter, “I love you.”

Orlando still had the cup to his lips when someone pushed the pause button on his life. Then slow motion. The cup lowered to the table. Orlando’s mouth stayed open as his eyes meet Viggo’s. “I’ve done nothing to deserve that.”

“You don’t get a say it this one, Orlando.”

Where was the fucking rewind button? He only needed to go back a few minutes to avoid this. This was not where he wanted to be. He looked at the table. He couldn’t think, “I feel like a complete wanker.”

“Why?”

He looked up again incredulously, “Because I can’t return the sentiment.”

Viggo couldn’t deny the searing to himself, but he could to Orlando, “I know. You don’t have too.”

“But something like it.” Orlando started to feel angry. He didn’t want this. He didn’t need this. Or maybe he did. That made him angrier.

Viggo shook his head and put his coffee cup in the sink, “You can only be you. I’m a grown man. I knew what I was walking into in New Zealand. I can still walk away if I want to. I told you that I’d be the puppy following you.”

“I thought that was funny at the time.”

A horn sounded outside, “That’s my car. I have to go.” Viggo kissed the top of his head, “Orlando, this changes nothing for me. I had no expectations. I still won’t be the one to hold you down. Maybe I should have lied . . . like I’ve asked you to.”

Orlando never moved from the table. He heard the front door close. He sat silently for what felt like hours. Then he spoke to the air, “How I can I love someone else when I can’t even love myself? I wanted to be your savior. I’ve fucked that up.” He chewed on his bottom lip nervously, “Odd numbered good-byes will suck. Evens will be ok. I wonder if they’ll be another.”

~*~*~*~

It was over a month before either picked up the phone to call the other. By then both were convinced that the words said and unsaid had dug an unbreachable chasm. Orlando broke the silence. He’d chewed his nails to the quick in the hour before making the call. He’d already been back to the states once. He snuck in under radar and went to an awards show. His new PR person accompanied him. He’d read that Viggo was releasing a book. Orlando waited for a voice to pick up the phone. On the 7th ring it did. Orlando couldn’t help but smile, “I hear there’s quite a market for books by human scum.”

At least Orlando had time to prepare. All Viggo could do was laugh, “It’s mostly pictures so even the Elves can understand it.”

Conversation stayed stilted. It would be seven phone calls and four months later before friendship replaced awkwardness. Orlando spent much of March in California being seen at various award shows. Viggo spent much of March touring in support of his book. It was a sudden decision made by Viggo to do something he hated . . . promote anything. The option was to see Orlando in California and that wasn’t an option. He wasn’t ready for face to face, and by the sound in Orlando’s voice neither was he.

At the seventh phone call something changed. Viggo was enjoying down time. Orlando had just returned from a vacation and was getting in shape for a small independent British film and would immediately leave to begin work on his Disney movie. He was in demand and loving every minute of the work. Viggo was happy for him, and proud of him. Nothing Orlando told him he didn’t already know. Either from a hobbit, or the trades. He knew of the movie offers, the awards, the filming dates and locations, and when he signed on with one of the most powerful PR firms.

The only thing Viggo didn’t know about was Orlando’s girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Here we go again  
ashamed of being broken in~*~

 

It would be the Los Angeles premier of The Two Towers before their next encounter. Viggo opted out of New York. Orlando was there. Premier pictures would show him alone. Pictures by paparazzi and fans in the days surrounding would show Orlando happily in love walking hand in hand with a beautiful red head. A stroll through Central Park at sunset, a kiss at a secluded diner, and a protective squeeze at a party. No one knew her name.

Viggo would be alone when he saw the pictures. Henry sent them to him innocently enough with an email reading, “Hey, isn’t it great that Orli finally has a girlfriend. She’s hot!” He sat with the cursor paused over the delete icon. All it would take was one click of his finger. He didn’t want to see. He didn’t want to know. Click. They were gone. He pushed away from his desk and took long strides to his kitchen. He opened the cabinet, “Thank god for Kentucky” and pulled out a bottle of Makers Mark. He cursed under his breath as he searched for a shot glass, then realized a small tumbler would be more efficient. He poured what looked to be about a shot, then doubled it. Down it went. The burn felt good. It gave a physical cause to hang the emotional pain on. It didn’t last long enough, but it didn’t burn the same. By the fourth he didn’t feel anything. Numb sounded like a good idea. It had to be better than the feeling of a hand shoved into his belly squeezing and twisting his stomach trying to eviscerate him.

He paced in front of the computer staring at the screen. Back and forth. Back and forth. The bottle clasped in his hand was the only thing he could feel anymore. He slammed that on the desk and sat back down. He moved the cursor and clicked on the deleted items folder. There it was. He opened the email and slowly scrolled down.

There was no slow build up, no preparation. The first picture was Orlando locked in an open mouthed kiss with his arm wrapped around a slight red head. Orlando’s eyes were closed tightly and his fingers lay against her cheek barely in the hair behind her ear. Viggo felt the vice like twisting in his stomach shift up to wrench at his chest. His hand moved over the skin covering his heart. Nothing could be worse than this. Unless they managed to get pictures of Orlando’s expression as he orgasmed inside his woman. Viggo scrolled through the others quickly. Various pictures of the couple burned his eyes to the point of tears. The entire time Viggo heard Rod Stewart singing over and over, “The first cut is the deepest”. Just the one line. The last picture would have been judged worse if not for the combined effect of the previous ones. The couple sat at a table outside holding hands. It was Orlando’s smile that tore at him. Orlando looked happy. And while Viggo wanted nothing more than for Orlando to be happy, he wanted him to be happy and his. Although he’d always known they couldn’t be together seeing Orlando with someone else was very different.

Viggo scrolled back to a picture of Orlando without her. He looked older. His hair had highlights and was pulled back in a ponytail. Viggo could tell it was wavy and a few curls had escaped. Orlando’s face was thinner, almost too thin. This was the picture that stayed on his monitor. Viggo stared at it as the tears continued to flow down his face. He’d lost track of his glass and simply drank from the bottle.

Viggo’s phone began ringing at noon. Or more accurately Viggo heard his phone ringing the first time at noon. He squinted through hazy eyes and read “Karl” on the tiny LCD screen. He hit the green button trying out is voice, “Yeah?”

“Viggo”

“Yeah.” He felt the imprint of the keyboard on his cheek.

Karl knew something was up, “You sound like hell.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m not going tonight.” He’d made that decision hours ago. He couldn’t face a happy in love Orlando.

“The hell you’re not.”

“I’m not.”

“What the fuck is the problem here, Vig.” Karl walked out of his hotel room on his way to the lobby.

“No problem. I’m just not going. I don’t feel like it.” That wasn’t a lie. He didn’t feel like it emotionally or physically.

“You have to go. I’m on my way. We’re having dinner. Cast. All of us. Remember.” He played his ace, “Orlando.”

Viggo heard himself laugh, “That’s the one thing to keep me away.” He hung up and laid his head back on the desk.

A loud banging at his front door woke him again. He walked to the door, barely opening it, “Karl, I told you I’m not going.”

Karl shoved in the door, “Shut the fuck up. You’re not some damned 13 year old who refuses to go to a dance because his boyfriend pissed him off. This is a movie premiere.”

Viggo spat back, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Right, and whose fault is that.”

“He can’t. . .” Same old story.

Karl cut him off, “Shut the fuck up, and get in the shower. I’ll protect you from the big bad elf. We’re going to be late.” Viggo showered and Karl screwed on the top of a mostly empty bottle of bourbon. He noticed Orlando’s face on the computer and scrolled through the other pictures wincing. He dialed quickly, “Orlando has a girlfriend . . . yes, I’m looking at pictures on Vig’s computer . . . yes, I’m sure it’s a girl you asshole. I can tell the difference.”

Karl could make him go, but he couldn’t make him put effort into it. Viggo refused to shave, left his hair a mess, and chose an “interesting” suit. Karl didn’t argue and led him out the door.

The only one later than Viggo and Karl was Orlando. Everyone was eating when he strode in. He spotted Viggo immediately and made his way over. Leaning behind Karl Orlando wore the excitement of a child written all over his face. Viggo never put down his utensils as he turned to face the younger man. Orlando was inches away, “I’m so glad to see you, Viggo. I wish you’d been in NY. I wanted to introduce you to someone.”

Viggo held a stoic expression, “Orlando, I don’t have time for you.” All the exuberance drained from Orlando’s face. “You’re too expensive. I can’t afford you.”

Viggo looked back to his plate and Orlando walked away. Stunned silent. Viggo didn’t have time for him. That was never the case. Viggo would tell him to be careful, to hide, or to reign himself in, but never the he didn’t have time for him. Too expensive. Couldn’t afford him. Whore. Viggo had just dismissed his whore. Orlando made his way to the table containing Dom, Elijah, and Billy. There was an empty seat, and normally Orlando would have landed in it without thought. But he’d just been rejected by the one he thought never to reject him. The one he needed never to reject him. After all, Viggo loved him. Or he had. He looked at the others at the table, “May I?”

Dom and Elijah looked at each other bewildered, “Of course, Prince of Mirkwood.”

That brought the tiniest of smiles to Orlando’s face, “Thanks.”

Throughout dinner Orlando stared at his plate or cut his eyes over to Viggo’s table. Elijah and Dom took off to find dessert and Billy looked over, “What were you expecting, Orli? That he would greet you arms open and pants down.”

Orlando cut his eyes to his friend, “Something like that.” Something exactly like that. He’d been looking forward to their reunion for weeks. He’d daydreamed of nothing else on the plane and worn the stain to prove it proudly.

Viggo avoided Orlando’s gaze as they began to fill the cars that would take them to the red carpet. Orlando got in one without care of who followed him. Billy joined him and looked at his friend with anger, not the concern that Orlando felt he deserved. “What? Why in the fuck are you looking at me like that? I didn’t do anything.”

Billy wrinkled up his nose, “That’s the problem, Orli. You didn’t do anything. I mean, I understand you two have never been a formal couple, but don’t you think news of your girlfriend might have come better coming from you?”

Orlando’s eyes went wide.


	6. Chapter 6

~*~We're getting off track  
I wanna get you back again~*~

Orlando’s face was awash with confusion, “My girlfriend?” He spoke the words as if it was poison on his tongue.

“Henry sent him pictures of you and a red head. Good taste I hear, but you should have warned him.”

“Are you talking about Julia?”

“I don’t know what her name is. Don’t you know how he feels about you?”

Orlando’s mood was changing, “Yes. Fuck. Julia? Good gods, she’s my beard. You bunch of daft fucking retards.”

“Beard?”

Orlando smacked Billy on the back of his head, “You all went insane at the same time. When precisely did you all decide I’d become a flaming heterosexual! Out of all of you, not one of you could figure out she’s a fucking beard.” He smacked the back of Billy’s head again for good measure.

Billy pulled his shoulders up around his ears, “Just Viggo, Karl, and I went insane.”

“You three daft pricks! Girls are a nice something, but come on. Everyone says Orli be careful, Orli your reputation, Orli you have to look heterosexual, Orli you’re a heartthrob, Orli a leading man. So I rented a girlfriend.” Orlando was on a tear and laughed, “I always end up the whore! I hire a fucking beard and I’m still the whore. I swear to god my life is fucking sadistic soap opera. I hope to hell someone somewhere is writing this shit down because you can’t make this shit up. Jesus fucking Christ.”

“We can fix it”, Billy said sheepishly. “This is just a little misunderstanding.”

Orlando threw a little tantrum punching and kicking the seat in front of him several times, “You’re damn right we can fix this. Bloody hell.”

Billy grinned broadly hoping to avoid laughing, “I can see you’re quite serious about that.”

“Aww, fuck off! It completely pisses me off when I try and do the “right” thing and it’s still fucked up. This is precisely why you’re not supposed to fuck your friends.”

“Then stop.”

“Well, now, there’s a novel idea. But how exactly would I go about achieving that? As you so keenly point out there are feelings involved now, aren’t there? So I say no more sex, just friends. How long do you really think that will last? He’s an amazing person and a fantastic lover. Just a matter of time before we’d fall into bed again. What exactly would that do with his feelings for me? We could not see each other anymore. Keep it to phone calls. That’s not really being a friend though, so that won’t work.” Orlando looked at Billy still in a snit, “Not really a good option here, Billy boy. Guess we’ll just have to keep making it up as we go along. Unless you have a better idea?”

“I’m not a good one to ask for relationship advice.”

“You’re all I’ve got right now, and we’re almost to the theatre so if you’ve got something spill it.”

“Do you love him?”

Orlando rubbed his face with his hands, “I don’t know how to do that. I’m not sure I want to learn either. What is the point of being in love with someone that can never be more than a fuck friend? Seems rather painful.”

Billy was on the edge of confused and angered, “He loves you, you know?”

“Yes, I know that. I’m not some heartless prick, Billy. He made the rules. He’s always said we couldn’t be together. That it would ruin my career. It looks as though he’s right. But do you see . . . by having Julia it takes attention away from he and I. I’ve never hidden my life until now. I’ve hidden my bi-sexuality, and act like a loving boyfriend, so I don’t cause more shit for both of us by having Viggo as a lover. I certainly benefit from it, so don’t give me sarcasm about being a martyr, we both know I can be quite selfish. But believe it or not, the last thing I want to do is hurt him. Pretending to be something I’m not is my job. Doing it in my real life to be with him” Orlando paused and sighed, “that may be the closest thing to love I can do.”

Billy had an overwhelming desire to smack the hell out of both of them. Maybe take Orlando by the ear and drag him down the red carpet to Viggo then bang their heads together. Hard. He understood both of their reasoning, but now it was this vicious circle. Viggo loved Orlando and his way of protecting him was to refuse to be a couple, which Billy suspected was what Orlando really wanted. So Orlando kept it casual and continued to operate as a single man, which ate at Viggo and reinforced his thoughts that they couldn’t be a couple. Then somewhere in there Viggo fell in love, and Orlando was unable. Billy wondered what it would take to break them out of this. He wondered if the shit storm they anticipated if they came out as a couple could really be more painful or damaging that what they were doing to each other. Time. Time would take care of it as long as they could hold on. The car stopped and the door was opened. Billy turned to Orlando and spoke quickly, “Fix it, Orlando. The rest may be fucked up, but this one is easy to fix. You do it!”

Orlando smiled that joyous little boy smile and followed Billy out of the car. He cooed to the crowd, making faces, and waving. Fans went nuts. Orlando used the screams to pull his attention to different areas and find Viggo. His mind jumped, “ah, there he is”. He decided to make a direct line towards him. Those pictures with Julia would protect him from a little over excitement at seeing an old friend. If it wouldn’t, what the hell was the point.

Viggo saw him coming and prepared for impact. The smile on Orlando’s face and the determined look in his eyes made Viggo aware that he couldn’t get away. He had that same defeated feeling now that he’d experienced the first time they had sex. Orlando had come for him then as well. He would play it differently this time. He would invite him in instead of closing his eyes and hoping for something different. Aragorn and Legolas meet on the red carpet for a première. Nothing could be more normal. Viggo turned to face him, and spoke quietly through a painted on smile, “Don’t start, Orlando.”

Orlando laughed. He grabbed the back of Viggo’s head and pulled him in for a hug. Orlando hid his face away from the cameras to whisper in Viggo’s ear, “She’s a beard, Viggo.” He punctuated his words with a quick kiss, his tongue barely touching unshaven cheek.

In that moment Viggo realized that despite what he’d convinced himself of in the last several hours the thought of not having Orlando was the last thing on earth he wanted. He wrapped his arms around Orlando. Orlando was holding onto his neck like he feared letting go. As he backed away Viggo murmured, “Thank god.” The “dark cloud of doom” as Orlando called it, had lifted leaving a shy grin of contrition. As Orlando’s hand moved to the side of Viggo’s face, and his forehead laid against his then they turned to the camera’s smiling. The pictures to follow would show a disheveled Viggo with a small smile, and a tired Orlando. Nothing more would be said of it. After all, Orlando had a girlfriend.

Much later Viggo would arrive back at his house to find it dark except for the red glow of a cigarette. Viggo tossed his jacket on the couch, “I wondered where you’d gone. Breaking and entering is still one of your skills I see.”

Orlando had a leg over the arm of the chair, “If I can do it so can a fan.” He stood and stubbed out the last of the cigarette.

“Yes, but fans don’t know my security code.”

Orlando laughed, “Luckily, I do.” He reached the other man and took one of his hands, kissing it before laying it on his own chest. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you. Just the opposite. I created a safety net of sorts.”

Viggo’s heart was racing, “You have nothing to be sorry for. I jumped to conclusions, and I had no right to be angry.”

Orlando’s thumb massaged the older man’s palm, “Seems there was a group psychosis and I wound up straight.” His hand went to Viggo’s face tenderly, “Your rights are only limited by the rules you set, Viggo.”

The last words took their toll on Orlando. Silent tears streamed down his face unexpectedly. Viggo couldn’t see them in the darkness. Orlando’s soft lips connected with his. It was a tentative kiss. Viggo parted his lips and was instantly granted access. Their arms wrapped around each other and slowly tightened to mold their bodies together. Fingers dug into flesh. The only movement was the slow dance of tongues, and the increasing length and girth of their cocks.

Several minutes would pass before they broke all contact and moved to the bedroom. Orlando led the way then stopped to turn and undress Viggo. With each button of Viggo’s shirt Orlando laid a wet kiss against newly exposed flesh. Viggo shivered from the contact and the cool air against damp skin. Orlando made quick work of the belt and zipper. He fell to his knees before his lover. Viggo stepped out of his trousers as Orlando’s hand cupped his balls. He gently massaged them as he kissed and licked down from Viggo’s stomach. Orlando’s tongue probed Viggo’s slit briefly before slowly taking him in. Viggo moaned as the plane of Orlando’s tongue wrapped around the underside of his cock and pressed along the vein while Orlando’s head moved along his length. A rapturous hiss escaped with the tender graze of teeth against hard shaft. “Jesus, Orlando. Let me lay down before I fall down.” Orlando released him and stood. Viggo laid on the bed watching as Orlando slowly stripped himself of his clothing. This was when Viggo was used to seeing a lustful predatory look in Orlando’s eyes. Not tonight.

Orlando came to him and laid his body over his careful in what areas made contact. Starting at his shoulders, Viggo’s hands traveled down Orlando’s back to the target of his ass. Viggo pulled him closer and rubbed against him. Orlando plundered his mouth as the friction heated them both. Without warning Orlando sprang up and came to rest between Viggo’s thighs. Orlando reached underneath Viggo to fondle his ass before running his hand along his inner thigh to hook behind his knee and raise it. A curious tongue sought out the most hidden of places. Viggo spread his legs more to offer himself fully to the beautiful man wanting him. Before contact was made Viggo sat up enough to reach the band holding Orlando’s hair in a ponytail and pulled off. Salon and sunlightened strands fell over Orlando’s face and across Viggo’s thighs. Viggo used his fingers to separate the waves and was rewarded with a groan from Orlando seconds before his tongue wiggled over his entrance. Orlando attended to his lover’s needs with all his attention. He fisted the other man’s cock as his tongue pressed into him. Occasionally he gently nipped at tender flesh. Orlando found that his own need was secondary to his need to sooth over the inadvertent hurt he’d caused Viggo. The hurt of the misunderstanding and for the love he didn’t have to give. He looked up into green eyes, “What do you want, Viggo? I’ll be whatever you want tonight.”

Viggo understood nothing. He wanted what he always did. To possess Orlando. Orlando was in every cell of Viggo’s, and while Viggo knew he didn’t hold that place for Orlando, sexually he could be inside him. Viggo pulled Orlando to lay beside him, kissed him, “Let me lo . . . have you.”

Viggo sucked the silken skin of Orlando’s neck. Orlando moved Viggo’s hand between his legs, under his balls, and held his hand against him as Orlando’s own finger breached the tight ring. “I told you years ago that you could have me.” Viggo was rendered speechless with Orlando’s words and movements inside himself. Viggo’s finger joined Orlando’s. Both stretched and prepared Orlando’s body. Orlando’s breathing was escalating, “Vig, I want you. Take me.”

Moments later Viggo’s cock was completely encased within Orlando’s body. Orlando curled his hips toward Viggo. His fingers grasped at Viggo’s biceps pulling him down to feel his weight. Viggo laid on him and continued with slow measured thrusts and claimed Orlando’s mouth in a kiss. Breathing was optional. Orlando clawed at Viggo’s ass begging him for more. Pushing him deeper, holding him inside longer. Orlando sucked Viggo’s tongue hungrily. Viggo had to pull away, he’d not seen this side of Orlando before. Neither had Orlando. “Orli, baby, god, you feel so good.”

Orlando canted his neck back into the pillow, “Make me come, Viggo. It won’t take much. Just touch me. . . please.” Viggo pushed back on his elbow to create space between their bodies. He reached between them and wrapped his hands around Orlando’s cock. Orlando screamed, “Oh yes . . . god . . . Viggo. Hard. Everywhere.” Viggo slammed into Orlando’s ass and jerked at his cock in a way he thought had to be painful. If it was it was clearly a pain that Orlando craved. It took less than six strokes for Orlando to orgasm, “Fuck . . . Viggo . . . I . . . I . . . I . . . oh god.”

Viggo grabbed Orlando’s hips and shoved himself deep inside Orlando for his own orgasm then fell to the bed beside his lover. Orlando reached over and laid his hand on Viggo’s stomach. Without thought Viggo laid his hand over Orlando’s, and felt Orlando’s finger lace with his. “Orlando?”

“I don’t know, Viggo. Different.” He looked over at the confused look on Viggo’s face. He laughed and kissed him, “It’s good. Don’t analyze it, just enjoy it.” He rolled to his side to be closer, kept his hand joined with Viggo’s, and fell asleep with his cheek against Viggo’s shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

~*~I want you to trouble me  
I wanted you turning down~*~

Orlando stayed for three more days. He didn’t even bother with the pretense of a hotel. The day after the première the pictures of he and Julia were in a widely circulated tabloid. He bought several copies and handed them out at Viggo’s that night when everyone assembled for a cook out. He had them all turn to the appropriate page and used very small words, “That is a fake girlfriend. From now on, when you see pictures of me with her, repeat that’s Orli’s fake girlfriend.” He shook his head, “Not a real girlfriend. A fake girlfriend. Pretend. Acting. Got it, you bunch of wankers!” Everyone laughed.

After three full days of togetherness and three full nights of unfettered lust it was time to say goodbye. Orlando’s rental was packed and the two men stood beside it. Since New Zealand this had been the best time they’d spent together. They’d had the time to talk, really talk to one another. Orlando was having the time of his life. He’d filmed an independent British movie before heading to film Pirates. He’d loved being home after so long away. But then was equally excited to leave for more adventure. Viggo had been busy writing and other artistic endeavors. Orlando had perused his work with an attention span he didn’t usually possess. Neither had addressed “relationship” issues. Neither felt the need. Orlando had gone into details surrounding the arrangement with Julia, but more as something he found ludicrous. He’d always thought the object was to avoid paparazzi, but his PR firm actually hired someone to take “secret” pictures of the “happy couple” and then the photographer earned more money by selling them to the highest bidder. He thought it was positively insane. However, these 3 days were all the convincing he needed.

“We’re not waiting for the next première to see on another.” Orlando spoke with calm resignation.

Viggo smiled, “We’re not?”

“Nope. Here’s my plan. Malta’s a long way, but I’m in Mexico shooting soon and that’s not that far away. I can fly up for weekends. You can fly down. Hell, you can fucking drive down, I don’t give a shit. I’ll have Julia fly in first weekend of every month to cover my ass. Or your ass as the case may be.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Ok.”

Orlando looked nonplussed, “No argument?”  
Viggo shook his head, “Nope.”

“No “we can’t”, “I won’t be your downfall”, “Orlando, be realistic”.” Viggo shook his head again. Orlando put his hands on the sides of Viggo’s face and pulled him close to look in his eyes up close, “Who are you and what have you done with my lover?”

Viggo smiled, “You win. Somehow I always knew you would.”

Orlando rolled his eyes, “Shut up and kiss me you big poof.”

~*~*~*~

Things went as Orlando had decreed. During the time in Malta Orlando phoned frequently. This role was challenging. He loved that, but also feared public response. Love scenes, nearly nude scenes, and cowardice weighed on his mind, and Viggo’s past roles made him an ideal mentor outside of it all. He found comfort in the familiar voice of the one he knew him better than anyone. Even loved him despite knowing him better than anyone. His co-stars were older and imparted wisdom as co-stars before had. Orlando felt like this was the sharpest learning curve of his young career, his young life. Acting, and personal affairs grew and changed with each setting of the sun.

Before Orlando got to Mexico Viggo left for New Zealand for re-shoots and voice overs. Orlando’s presence was missed by them all. His energy and propensity for chaos was loved. Orlando would do his parts after he wrapped in Mexico. As filming in Malta wound down he made phone calls. The last was to Viggo. “I’ll be there on Monday.” Orlando explained that he had a week off while everything moved from Malta. Julia was doing a photo shoot in Sydney, arranged by his PR firm and he would spend the weekend there, then fly to New Zealand to hook up with them all. The sound of Viggo’s voice and the knowledge that he was back where everything had started with their friends dug a little hole in Orlando’s heart, “Fuck, I miss you all. I miss you. I should be there.”

“Everything works out the way it’s supposed to, Orlando.” Viggo’s words met with silence, “I miss you too.”

Orlando sighed as he emotions threatened to surface, “I want to feel you, I miss your body.”

Viggo wondered if Orlando realized the effect his words had, “Yeah, I miss that too.”

“I’ll risk being melodramatic and say that I miss being inside you, and intend on correcting that immediately.”

Viggo laughed, “Who said it’s gonna go down your way?”

Orlando joined in the laughter, “I’ll make you a deal, whoever’s at your place first gets to do the fucking.”

“What time does your flight get in?”

“That would ruin the challenge, Vig. I’ll see you in a few days.” He hung up and was acutely aware of his physical need. His co-stars had taught him how to quench those desires on location with minimal risk to relationships and reputation. That was a lesson Orlando learned well.

The day Orlando was to arrive in New Zealand both men were anxious. New Zealand was home to so many memories good and bad. They began and ended here. This would be a new episode. Viggo worried about endings. Orlando worried about the continuation of the beginning from last time they were together. His body had said things he wasn’t prepared to admit. There was no point.

Orlando called a production assistant the day before he was to arrive to get Viggo’s schedule, then changed his plane reservations three times prior to departure. He was feeling quite smug when he pulled the key from the hidden spot Viggo told him about and let himself into the small house. He closed the door behind and sat down his bag with a smile. “Did you really think Cheryl wouldn’t lie for me?”

Orlando’s proud shoulders dropped, “My mistake was in thinking she wouldn’t lie to me.”

A shirtless Viggo approached him, pulled him into his body, and kissed his young lover. Their tongues battled as fiercely as the elf and ranger had at Helm’s Deep. While Viggo held Orlando’s head tightly where he had full access to his beautiful mouth, his other hand slid down the seam of Orlando’s jeans and gripped the crack of his ass. Viggo broke from the kiss, “Mine.”

Orlando licked and sucked at Viggo’s chest, swirling a skilled tongue around a long wanted nipple, “If topping was so important that you’d lead others to lie you should have just said so.”

“The topping wasn’t important. The winning was.”

Orlando smirked, “How do you want me?”

Viggo pushed him away, “On your knees in front of the couch.” Orlando began to slowly peel away his clothes as Viggo watched, “Shit, I want you.” Viggo shed his pants and knelt behind the other man. His hands splayed across Orlando’s chest and tormented distended nipples. His mouth sucked at the tender skin of his neck. His cock rubbed against the soft skin of Orlando’s ass. Orlando kneaded Viggo’s ass and was rewarded with a lubricant coated hand wrapping around his hard cock. Viggo’s other hand gently pushed Orlando to leaning onto the couch, then made a trail down his spine followed by warm wet kisses. A lone finger traversed ass cheeks to tease Orlando’s tight hole. Orlando pushed backwards physically begging for contact. Viggo smiled as he continued to kiss toward his destination. The gentle tug to spread him preceded a probing tongue by less than a second.

Orlando’s head dropped to the couch as Viggo stroked his erection and tongue fucked his ass, “How is this being the loser?” Viggo didn’t answer. Orlando’s breathing became more erratic and punctuated with moans and curses. Viggo jerked him off faster and at the last second his tongue was replaced by a pair of fingers that massaged Orlando’s sweet spot leaving him screaming from the force of his orgasm.

Viggo’s hand moved over his own erection now, coating it with lubricant then moving himself into Orlando’s tightness. He held onto Orlando’s hips and slowly moved inside him, “This is being the winner.”

Orlando tightened around him, “I’ll argue otherwise, but whatever works for you.”

Viggo buried himself deep as he came, “This works for me.”

~*~*~*~

Orlando hung out watching the others over the next few days. Billy took great pleasure in passing out tabloid coverage of Orlando’s emotional reunification with Julia in Sydney. Even Orlando was impressed with his own acting skills. Orlando had “surprised” her on location by delivering a huge bouquet of roses, and then popped out from behind them. His face was covered in lipstick prints, and his lips were covered in smear marks. Orlando smiled to himself with the memory of later that night and the same lipstick color smeared on his cock. His bearding had more than one advantage. He and Julia had found each other to be sexually compatible when the mood struck. Viggo laughed and dismissed the look he thought he saw in Orlando’s eyes, but he knew Orlando was still busy being Orlando. Of course he felt the sting, but it didn’t change anything for him.

In the remaining months before the release of Return of the King pictures of Orlando and Julia appeared at regular intervals along with stories of how Orlando flew her to be with him. What wasn’t reported was who flew in other weekends, and as a friend often stayed quite a bit longer. One story surfaced of Viggo and Orlando hanging out and left a few questions hanging in the air, but Orlando’s PR folks quickly released some “secluded weekend of love” pictures. He paid them well for a reason. Orlando didn’t read his own press, except for this stuff. He liked to see what he was up to.


	8. Chapter 8

~*~I want you to agree with me  
I want so much so bad~*~

The New Zealand première was crazy. The crowds of fans welcoming the family of actors home were more numerous than predicted. Stepping off the airplane to the tarmac they were met with cheers, signs (some written across stomachs), and more love and adoration than any had ever known. Orlando stood dumbstruck looking around. Viggo clapped him on the shoulder and laughed at his naiveté regarding the situation he now found himself in. That was the most physical affection they two would share. Orlando’s mother and Viggo’s son were with them.

All that good behavior was blown to hell once they cast overtook Los Angeles. The Fellowship had decided to dress to the nines for the beginning of the end. New Zealand had felt like triumphant warriors, and the LA première felt like celebrating the spoils of a hard won war. Orlando arrived early and began making his way down the long line of fans screaming his name. He thought he must have signed his name a few hundred times when he reached the front of the theatre where the cast would gather and the press would converge. Viggo caught sight of Orlando as he began to leave the line of fans. He watched the younger man run his fingers through his hair and shake off the persona he donned for autographs. Viggo knew the admiration struck him as strange, but he treated it as part of his job and gave the fans the charming young man they expected. Viggo knew from phone calls that it was Johnny who helped him understand that the person the fans came to see was not the person Orlando was. They wanted the fantasy. So he gave it. Threw out a few endearments he would never use with casual acquaintances, and showed affection where none was deserved.

As Orlando slipped into his own skin again he looked up to see Viggo smiling and chatting with a studio executive. The look in Viggo’s eyes clearly read “get your ass over here and save me”. Orlando’s’ sheepish grin gave way to determined footsteps in that direction. Two steps toward his destination her felt arms wrap around him, then a rough cheek against his, “Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

Orlando turned in the other man’s arms and smiled at Dom, “Saving Viggo.”

“You’ve been prattling on about saving Viggo since he showed up on set. This is the end, mate, and I get you first.” With that Dom laid his mouth against Orlando’s in a kiss that made the area light up with flashbulbs.

The two separated in a fit of laughter. Orlando wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand, “You’re bad.” Dom grabbed him again and kissed him. “That was better.” Orlando whirled round and ran into Billy. He jumped with surprise, “Shit, you want a snog as well?”

Billy laid his head on Orlando’s shoulder, “Maybe just a cuddle.” Dom took to the other side of Orlando and mirrored Billy. Both laid hands on Orlando’s chest. Billy gave a squeeze, “You’ve been working out since I last groped you.”

Orlando was red with embarrassment and laughter, “I feel like such a whore.”

Elijah joined the group, “I’m the whore now. Orlando is a respectable heterosexual man with a gorgeous girlfriend.”

Billy looked around the crowd, “Where is the little Mrs., by the way?”

Orlando broke from the hug with Elijah, “She’s doing a runway show in Milan. Conveniently enough.” He smiled as he walked away thinking “finally”. Viggo shot him a vengeful look and Orlando returned a shyly repentant one. He walked up to the pair and dutifully addressed the movie suit first, “Wonderful turn out don’t you think?”

The man smiled as he shook Orlando’s hand, “Largely due to the two of you. Thank you for all your hard work.”

That seemed to be all the encouragement the pair needed to ignore the man. Their greeting started with the traditional laying of foreheads against one another, then to a hug, and then kisses on the cheek. Both enjoyed the contact of the other man’s lips and the hand they laid against the opposing cheek. A certain thrill went down both men’s spines in hopes of more to come. When they parted the executive smiled uncomfortably and patted Viggo on the shoulder leading them into the theatre.

Later that night as Orlando stood beside Viggo’s bed undressing Viggo’s mouth dropped open, “Fuck, Orlando!”

Orlando looked with wonder at the man lying before him, “What?”

Viggo laid his hand on Orlando’s sculpted stomach, “Jesus.”

Orlando dropped the last of his clothes and climbed into bed, “It’s the new body. I still look like such a pansy next to Brad and Eric. I’m certainly the younger brother who fucks maidens, but doesn’t fight. I do shoot a deadly bow though.”

Viggo propped himself on his elbow and let his fingers caress sun darkened skin, “I hope to hell they gave you a nude scene.”

“Mostly. Candlelight, a bird, and me sweaty post sex.”

Viggo laid his body over Orlando, “I’ll help you practice the post sex sweat.”

The room quickly filled with the masculine smells and the primitive sounds of grunts and moans as the two bodies responded to the other. Both maneuvered to where their cocks rubbed together. Viggo kept his place pressing Orlando into the mattress. Orlando loved the pressure and his fighting against Viggo was only to tempt Viggo into taking even move control. Orlando’s hands went to Viggo’s ass and spread the round cheeks to tease his opening. Viggo bit Orlando’s neck as he felt a finger sink into the tight hole. Orlando moved in and out of his lover in a rhythm similar to the one of Viggo thrusting against him. Viggo reached behind himself to remove Orlando’s hands and pin them to the bed, “I want you inside me, Orlando. Enough of this.”

Viggo knelt up and coated Orlando’s hard cock with lube, then pushed his slick fingers into himself for good measure. He knew his body was more than prepared to accept Orlando. He rose up and held Orlando at his opening. Orlando dug his fingers into Viggo’s thighs with anticipation and began to raise his hips. Viggo relaxed his body and slowly sank down until his ass met with Orlando’s body. He used his weight to keep Orlando from thrusting into him. Orlando’s eyes had fluttered shut as his cock breached the tight band of muscle and stayed that way to focus on the silken warmth encasing him. Viggo savagely pinched Orlando’s nipples, “I’m going to fuck myself with your cock.”

Orlando’s eyes popped open as he moaned, “Fuck, Viggo. You want me to last two seconds?”

“No, I want you to last a good long time so I can feel you.” With that Viggo began to slowly rise and fall impaling himself deeply with every cycle. Viggo slapped Orlando’s hands away when he tried to stroke Viggo’s cock. The contact with Orlando’s stomach was driving him. Orlando changed his tactic and tightly gripped Viggo’s ass for leverage as he moved his own hips around to hit Viggo’s prostate. Viggo’s movements slowed to a dead stop. Viggo wrapped his own hand around his cock and with just a few strokes had spilled his come across Orlando’s stomach.

Orlando bucked underneath him, pushed his hips up, rocking with motion until he’d built enough momentum to throw Viggo off balance and allow him to flip them over. Orlando’s cock slid out in the process, but he swiftly rectified that. Before Viggo had returned from his orgasmic place Orlando had placed his feet over his shoulders and eased his cock back inside him. “You’re a complete bastard for denying me the pleasure of making you come. And now you’ll pay.”

Viggo shuddered and smiled, “There’s no way you can fuck me as hard as I want you to.”

Orlando pulled completely out with each stroke and rammed himself back inside. His eyes glazed over at the sight of the tight hole receiving him, “Oh, but I’ll have a hell of a time trying. I want you to feel me, know I was here, until the next time we’re together. And if we’re together tomorrow night I’ll fuck you twice as hard.”

The next morning Orlando woke up alone. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and pulled on his boxers before going outside the bedroom to find Viggo. He followed the smell of coffee and cigarettes to the office. Viggo was online looking at coverage from the premiere. The daily newspaper was beside him. Orlando pulled his hair, “What are they saying?”

Viggo had the worried look that Orlando hadn’t seen in a long time, “Haven’t read anything. The pictures are incriminating.”

Orlando looked over his shoulder and laughed at the silly schoolgirl expression on his own face as Viggo kissed his cheek, “I look like I’m quite smitten with your attention. Guess I’ll be making a run to Milan to see my girlfriend.”

Viggo turned angrily, “Will you ever agree with me? Will you ever not think it’s a game?”

Orlando brushed his hair away from his face, “I don’t fucking think it’s a game, but I also don’t think it’s a matter of life and death. And just what the bloody hell should I agree with. Agree that we can’t be together? I’ve already agreed to that haven’t I?” It surprised Orlando when he felt a sharp stab of pain in his heart with those words. He struck against it, “I’ve put things in place to protect you. To hide me. And even with that all I fucking hear is how we can’t. Viggo, in case you haven’t noticed there’s not really a “we” here. I don’t have a “we” anywhere. I’m stuck with nothing but me. I have a false “we” with Julia, a “can’t we” with you, and a series of “one night we” with any number of people to deal with the fact that I will never have a fucking “we”! So fuck you. I’ve given you what you want so bad . . . nothing.”

Before Viggo could fashion a response the phone rang. Viggo answered then handed the phone to Orlando. Orlando rolled his eyes and shook his head voicing only the occasional sarcastic laugh as the man on the other end of the phone explained that “they” had been looking over the photos from last night’s première and while they were concerned with several shots it seemed that he was in most of the more questionable ones. The only word Orlando said out loud was, “Fine” before hanging up the phone. He handed it back to Viggo calming, “I’ve been dismissed.”

Viggo didn’t understand. He wasn’t sure if it was the words Orlando chose or if he was still reeling from Orlando’s rant, “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been released from you contractual obligation to promote the final part of the trilogy. In fact, we would prefer that you attended no further events. We understand your next film requires much of your time, and we’ll be sure and let the press know that. And that we were supportive of that.” Viggo stood and reached out to him. Orlando blocked the gesture, “Don’t.”

Viggo tried again, “We . . .”

Orlando pushed his hand away again refusing to take physical comfort from Viggo and interrupted him after the first word, “You’re not involved in this. We haven’t been excused, I have.” Orlando knew that the pictures would have died away, but his disappearance in their wake would point ugly fingers and raise far more questions. He walked out the door toward the bedroom, “I’ll be going now.” He emphasized the first word purposefully. He dressed quickly as tears of anger streamed down his face. Had Viggo come to him at this point Orlando knew he’d fall into his arms. But Viggo never emerged from the office. He was silent with his own guilt and the pain caused by Orlando’s words. Words that he knew were true. He jumped as the front door slammed.

Orlando had never felt more alone.


	9. Chapter 9

~*~Ah, love can save us now  
Don't save me now~*~

Orlando called ahead to the hotel and had his things brought down to the curb. He drove up and popped the trunk. He stepped out of the car long enough to tip the staff. As he started to get back inside he heard his name and looked up to see Billy and Sean Bean heading his way. His sad eyes met with theirs an instant before he scooted behind the wheel and closed the door. He drove straight to the airport and booked the first flight out of LA. His eventual destination was to be Milan, but he was willing to make a dozen stops just to get out of LA as soon as possible. The layover in Dallas gave him time to plan. Luckily he had two days to spin a web that would catch the questions that would come from him not being at further premières.

After Orlando’s silent departure Billy and Sean drove to Viggo’s house to find him sprawled out on the couch drunk. Sean eased his way onto the end of the couch, Billy to the chair. All were silent. They saw the same look in Viggo’s eyes that they’d seen in Orlando’s. Sean put his hands together and leaned forward, “What happened here, mate?”

Viggo turned the whiskey bottle up to his lips once more, “He left. No, I finally succeeded in chasing him away. In one breath I tell him I love him and in the next I tell him we can never be. Fuck, I’d leave too. I couldn’t have him, but I couldn’t let him go either. So I kept on and left him hanging out there by himself. I should’ve known better and stood up to them.”

Billy and Sean exchanged confused looks. Billy asked, “You’re not making sense, left him where, stood up to who?”

Viggo looked over, “The pictures from last night. Seems we were all a little too “gay”, too affectionate, and Orlando was told to go away. If I had balls he would have never been the target. Had I stopped it all those years ago.”

Sean grabbed the bottle and took a hearty swig, “You’re a daft prick. Why’d you let him leave? The pictures are bullshit, the gossip that starts when he doesn’t show up for the next première is the nightmare. You’re the one who left him.”

“What would you have me do drag him there kicking and screaming after they’ve told him to stay away?”

“Yes.” Sean said definitively, “If that’s what it took. You don’t let someone you love wander off to deal with the shit by themselves. If the shit’s gonna hit the fan you stand together and take it.” The room was silent with the guilt Sean’s words hammered home, “He’s not due in London for ADR’s for a week, where’d he go?”

Viggo chuckled, “Milan.”

Billy didn’t understand, “What’s in Milan?”

Sean knew, “Julia. The boys got brains.” He looked at Viggo menacingly, “If you don’t have the guts to stand beside him he’s going to have to protect himself”

That is exactly what Orlando did. From the airport in Italy he caught a car to the Christmas fashion show. He watched the models and after Julia turned on the catwalk he followed her. Photographers caught sight of him and he drew the attention of their cameras. Behind the curtain Julia squealed and threw her arms around his neck. He made sure they were in view of a few cameras, “Miss me?”

Julia nodded then hugged him again and whispering so no one could hear, “You look like shit, Orli, what’s happened?”

“I’ll fill you in later, just play along with me.” He kissed her lips softly before backing away with a smile. He dug in his jeans pocket and pulled out the box that had dug into his thigh since Dallas, before getting on one knee. “Marry me?”

The shock on Julia’s face wasn’t an act. She said a quiet, “yes” before pulling Orlando from his knee into a passion filled kiss.

Back at the hotel room she poured them both a drink then sat beside him on the couch. He filled her in on all that had happened. Orlando trusted Julia. In their year long “relationship” they had become friends and cared deeply for one another. When apart they often phoned to catch up not just to keep up the charade, but out of a real concern for each other. Orlando’s minders were pleased knowing that the best bearding relationships had the slightest bit of truth to them. Orlando and Julia had always been brutally honest with each other, and while on occasion they engaged in sex, they both preferred things the other didn’t have. Most nights together were spent talking and laughing.

When he finished his story the tears were coursing down his cheeks again. Julia ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him to her, “I’m sorry, Orlando. I don’t know what to say.”

He accepted the comfort of her arms, “Nothing to say, Jules. He always said he’d be my downfall.”

Julia kissed his forehead, “Na, we won’t let that happen. We’ll have a nice long engagement, get married, and eventually have a few babies that we’ll name Sam and Frodo. They’ll have your hair, my eyes, and our combined fashion sense.” Orlando was laughing now, “We’ll do whatever it takes.”

The next day the papers had pictures from the London première of Return of the King. A thick black arrow pointed to a picture of Orlando kneeling in front of Julia. The caption read, “Legloas had his own ring to deliver”. Viggo was the only one not surprised.

~*~*~*~*~

It would be nearly six months before there was any contact between the two men.

Viggo’s heart stopped when he saw the scrawled writing on the envelope as he sorted the days mail. He flipped it over several times before sitting it down again just long enough to fill a glass with ice and cover it with an obscene quantity of Wild Turkey. Half the glass was gone before he’d sucked together the courage to open it.

Dear Viggo,  
I hate to begin with an apology, although I feel I should. So I will. I’m sorry that I haven’t written or called you. I realize things went a bit ass up, but to leave it at that was disrespectful to our friendship. If we were nothing else.

As I write I think of you and how you infuriated me with your dammed perfection. I think of the way you looked in the morning curled up in a ball around the pillow. Your body totally separate from me, except for your butt. I could shift my weight just a little and break the contact. You’d get a little furrow across your forehead and close your mouth in a pout, that lasted until you scootched over so that you barely brushed against my thigh. You let out a sigh turned yawn and squished the pillow just a little tighter. Those moments and others like them are the times I allow myself the weakness to admit that I love you. Oh god, to even write it hurts me. You made me and for that I hate you.

I have so much to thank you for as an actor and a man. You’ve taught me so much of life and love. For all the bravado I came onto you with I was by far the weaker. I needed you. When I recognized you for the wonderful person you are I could only crave your presence, your attention, and your approval. Your love. When I received it I felt it had turned on me. Instead of me holding it, it held me. I didn’t understand how you could love me, but not want me. What was I to do to make you want me? I tried to live by the rules you laid out for us, and in my struggle I lost touch with what we both were and wanted. I can now see that my own needs are the very cause of my feelings of guilt and fear. I should have fought harder against your fears and not so hard against my feelings. But I wanted your approval and that meant, to me anyway, going on as if we were nothing. Even when you asked me to lie about my sexual behavior. In some twisted way I believed that to be doing as you wanted. If we weren’t a couple, then surely I was to continue dating. Now I see that was weakness and quite honestly a way to hurt you in retribution for what I perceived to be your rejection of me.

Oh Viggo, how did we fuck things up so badly? Things would have been so much better had one of us just had to balls to either end it or say we were more. But instead we both chose the cruelty of living a half life that diminished us both. I miss you.

By the time you read this I will be married, in name anyway. Julia and I talked of an impossibly long engagement, but it’s feeling a bit like sawing my arm off with a dull knife. If this charade is to be then it’s best for me to do it quickly and not draw it out. We are good friends and I trust and love her. We’ll look pretty for the pictures then both go our separate ways to our lover’s beds for the night.

I hope you are well. Maybe if you just decide to hate me, or pity me, or just forget me . . . but no. That would hurt too much. I don’t know how you will end up thinking of me. I wish I knew. I wish I knew if anything I’d done was right. I’m sorry for my part. I think of you often.

I don’t know how to end this letter without being melodramatic.

I love you,  
Orlando


	10. Chapter 10

~*~Now I'm back on my own  
Hear my feet, they're made of stone~*~

 

Viggo sat by his pool taking slow long drags off his cigarette and warming his hands against the coffee mug. The morning air had a slight bite. Mornings like these reminded him of Orlando. He could vividly recall Orlando wrapping his arms around himself to stay warm refusing to put on more than boxers and a t-shirt. “Mornings are for lazy lay about clothes.” Viggo smiled at the memory and the audible British lilt that flooded his ears. Some morning Viggo would wrap his own arms around Orlando to keep him warm. If Viggo concentrated hard he could bring back the feeling of holding him. He didn’t often try anymore. At first he’d run every touch through his mind a million times trying to ensure that the sensations never left him. Eventually that proved too debilitating. After Orlando left L.A. Viggo finished the promotional appearances then disappeared for several weeks. He tried to drown his guilt, pain, and feelings of helplessness in art, poetry, and Wild Turkey. Sean had tracked him down and drug him back to civilization. Sean had spent weeks in London with Orlando finishing ADR’s for Troy, but refused to share anything with Viggo outside of “He’ll be fine”. Sean had again been there for him after the letter from Orlando and the days following the coverage of his wedding. He sat in silent support and love for Viggo, but never offered sympathy for what he believed Viggo had done to himself. Now it was a mutual understanding that Viggo had to ask, and even then there was no guarantee that Sean would answer. Sean had the same agreement with Orlando. The difference was that Viggo didn’t ask, Orlando always did.

Viggo contented himself with what he read in magazines and the occasional TV show. He’d seen all the movies, watched all the extra features, and listened to the actor commentaries. He remembered the boy he once knew and sometimes allowed himself a little bit of pride in the man he’d become. There were always stories of his work ethic, professionalism, his demeanor with fans, and the way that despite enormous critical and popular success starting with “Kingdom of Heaven” Orlando had maintained a sense of humbleness and sincere gratitude. That’s what Viggo hoped he’d been a part of instilling.

So this morning he thumbed through an entertainment magazine reading the latest reviews of movies and the newest gossip that he knew was at best half true. He scanned the lists of who was seen where, with who, and doing what when a name that never failed to catch his attention did just that. Listed under “JUST IN” were a few sentences alerting the world that “Orlando is back on the market?” and that his wife had filed for divorce citing infidelity of the homosexual kind as grounds. He quickly looked at the front and saw the magazine was dated tomorrow.

Viggo’s hands shook as he dialed the only number he knew could answer him, “Sean, where is he?” He was surprised to find that his voice was just as shaky.

It was the middle of the night in London and Sean had been dead asleep, “Who the fuck is this?”

“Viggo. Where is Orlando?” He couldn’t remember when the last time he’d said that name.

“Why now, Viggo?”

“I just read about the divorce and why. Where is he?”

“What are they saying is the cause?” Sean had known about this for a long time, but didn’t know the press had it.

Viggo wanted to scream, but decided since he wanted information that wasn’t the best tactic to take with Sean, “Infidelity of the homosexual kind is the way they phrased it.”

Sean winced with the words, “Well, that leaves little up for interpretation doesn’t it. Bitch. When did this break?”

Viggo was frustrated, “Sean, I refuse to believe that you don’t already know what’s going on.”

“Of course, I know what’s going on! It’s been going on for months. And I think between the two of us I deserve to have my questions answered first!” Sean bellowed loudly into the phone.

“It’s in a magazine dated tomorrow. So I imagine it will be all over the internet by last night.”

“Probably true.” Sean had lit his own cigarette, “You’ll probably be named. Even though it was over before the wedding she’ll bring you into it.”

“I don’t care. How is he? Where is he?”

“How the fuck do you think he is? He wanted out of the marriage not to have his sexual orientation splattered all over the gossip rags. Smartly he got the hell out of London. He’s completely gutted right now, but he’ll be fine.”

“I’ve heard that before.”

Sean caught the reference, “Yes, Viggo, and he was fine. He’s safe. One of us has spoken to him every day, and he knows he can call. He needs a bit of time to get his feet again. I don’t know that your voice on the phone is what needs to be happening.”

“I have no intention of calling him. I’m going to him and either you can make this easier or it’ll just take me longer.”

“Aw, I don’t know about that one, mate.”

Viggo felt a hot tear slide down his cheek, “Sean, I let him down before, left him alone to deal with the nightmare. Isn’t that what you said? I’m not going to do it again. Please, tell me where he is.”

Sean’s eyes moved around the room as he thought it through. He sighed, “He’s in New Zealand. He bought his old place over a year ago.”

Viggo smiled, “ Thank you, Sean.”

“Don’t make me regret it.”

Orlando had bought the house in New Zealand to hold onto a piece of something. The beginning. The house wasn’t huge or extravagant, but for over 2 years of his life it had been home. The real estate agent had tried to persuade him into something more in keeping with his current status, but he’d insisted and paid triple the house’s value to unseat the current owner. He’d never been so thankful for his decision as he was now. He knew he only had limited time before Julia’s story was everywhere. He didn’t’ want to be accessible when it broke. He felt safe in New Zealand, and knew that the town would protect him. There were well known stories amongst the town people that would sell for thousands of dollars. But they didn’t do that. It would be dishonorable. They had welcomed cast and crew as part of their family, and were treated in kind. Orlando trusted in this more than anything. It had been proven. He was safe.

He’d made a deal with himself. He felt he deserved some time to isolate himself, but he refused to let himself wallow in self pity. For every two days of alone he had to spend one out with people. Even if that was nothing more than going to a movie by himself. He just had to be amongst other living beings. Eventually he’d change that to one day alone, two with people. But not now.

Although the marriage was never real, he still felt the loss of someone he loved. He wanted to shed the lies and keep the relationship he and Julia had built. Having the world know he’d had gay lovers wasn’t a concern either. He no longer cared. It was the betrayal that crushed him. She had stood beside him through the toughest time in his life. Now this. He questioned if anything had ever been real.

~*~*~*~*~

Orlando heard the knock at the door and yelled for the visitor to come in. Viggo walked timidly into the room. He almost tip toed with his head bowed. His heart dropped when he saw Orlando. He wore sweat pants and a t-shirt. His chestnut curls laid against his shoulders looking as soft as ever. In the corner of the couch he’d folded his legs up and was hugging his knees to his chest. Dull brown eyes looked up and met blue ones, “Make yourself comfortable, Viggo.”

Viggo moved in slow motion and sat down at the other end of the short couch. He’d practiced a speech all the way from Los Angeles, but now it seemed to fly from his mind. Viggo had forgotten the difference between pictures of Orlando and real Orlando. Film couldn’t catch the softness of his skin, the glow of him, and the richness of color in his eyes, hair, and skin. Viggo immediately noticed the fine lines that now decorated Orlando’s face making his beauty someone more perfect in it’s aged imperfection. Character lines. The sparkle in his eyes wasn’t there. Viggo had to work up to speaking, his mouth had gone dreadfully dry, “How are you?” He knew it was a stupid question as soon as it left his lips.

Orlando raised an eyebrow and shrugged, “Been having a bit of a rough time.”

Viggo closed his eyes and shook his head, “I’m sorry . . . I just . . . I . . . I”

Orlando held up his hand, “I know. It’s weird. Tell me what you’ve been up to? How’s Henry?”

Swelling with pride Viggo spoke easier now, “He’s great. Doing Liberal Arts school, but wants to be a director. He spent a summer working with Peter on King Kong. He was a great mentor and convinced him, when I couldn’t, that Liberal Arts would give him a better background than straight film school. He needed to live with people to be able to bring out the best in them, and not jump straight into trying to shoot them. He’s made some short films that are just brilliant. And he’s a good person. He went through a stage where I was worried, but he’s a good man.”

“You raised him well.” Orlando granted a half smile. From there Viggo spoke of his continued artistic endeavors, and a few stories from films he’d made. Orlando matched him with anecdotes and memories. Conversation flowed more easily, but there was still a stilted hesitancy.

Viggo was the first to address, “You don’t seem surprised I’m here?”

“Sean told me. Gave me time to leave if I wanted.”

Viggo wasn’t sure what he felt, or what he wanted to feel, “You didn’t leave.”

“No.”

The room went oddly silent again. Viggo fiddled nervously with the bottom of his shirt, “Orlando, what happened?” He suddenly panicked. “With Julia.” He didn’t want to get into what happened with them.

Orlando ran a hand threw his hair to tame the wayward curl that had always fought restraint, “I decided I wanted a divorce. I simply became tired of living a lie. I’ve never had an honest open real relationship. And I never will as long as I cover myself in lies. I want that. It’s not fair that I can’t have that. I have everything but that, and I’ve probably wanted someone to share my life with more than anything else. I put that aside to have a career. I’m 35, and my priorities are different.”

Viggo hadn’t expected this. He wasn’t sure he deserved this type of answer. “You’re not old, Orlando.”

That brought a smile to his face, “No, but I’m not 25 anymore either. Well, Julia didn’t want a divorce. She’d be set for life, but she quite enjoyed the benefits of being Mrs. Orlando Bloom and wasn’t willing to give that up. I was surprised by her response. I thought we were best of friends, and I did love her in an asexual sort of way. I guess she’s a far better actor than I. When I didn’t back down from what she called my “midlife crisis” she threatened to out me. I thought she was joking.” He laughed sardonically, “She didn’t appreciate my laughter. I called her bluff, and said I would be filing for divorce when I got back from New York. Two days later a courier delivered legal papers with a note that she was filing in two hours if I didn’t back off.”

“What a bitch.”

“Funny, that’s what I said. I called my PR folks, and we decided that caving to what amounts to blackmail wasn’t a good precedent. I left for here. It’ll take a week or so to go public.”

Viggo cursed Sean for leaving this little detail for him to share. He took a deep breath, “That’s how I found out. It was in a magazine. Divorce. Infidelity of the homosexual kind.”

Orlando showed no change in expression, “When was this?”

“This morning. The magazine is dated tomorrow.”

“Ah, it’s already all over that horrid internet, and will be splashed about by the weekend in all the rags.” He sat silently a minute, “I suppose it’s a bit of a relief to not be waiting anymore. It’s not the content that is bothersome. I don’t mind people knowing I’m gay, but I don’t like the way it’s happened.”

“Why didn’t you have your PR people release a statement heading this off?”

“They wanted too. I told them no. I think if I’d done that she’d do more. I mean, she’s angry and doing this for revenge, and if I stole her thunder I imagine she’d start naming names. This way hopefully the embarrassment will stop with me. No one else should have to pay for the consequences of my actions.”

Viggo felt a surge of pride. Orlando was the type of man he was proud to know. His strength and unselfishness made Viggo smile. The slightest twinge of guilt seeped in knowing that one of the names Orlando was sacrificing himself to protect was his. “I’m very sorry, Orlando.”

“I do appreciate that, Viggo.”

It was time, “I’m sorry for a lot of things.”

Orlando nodded knowing the topic had changed. He asked the question he’d had for years, “You never responded to my letter. Why?” Orlando hadn’t held grand expectations when he wrote it, but he’d thought it would be acknowledged. That his admission would be recognized.

Viggo found his shoes very interesting. He took a few seconds then raised his eyes to meet the questioning brown ones, “I didn’t know how to. I’d hurt you enough. I was so happy to see those words, but sad and guilty that it didn’t change anything. I still wouldn’t be your downfall. And look at all you’ve accomplished, Orlando.”

“Only to be trashed to hell tomorrow in the gossip rags.” Orlando wearily laid his head on his knees.

Viggo shook his head, “No. The world’s a more tolerant place. If not tolerant, at least more skilled at turning a blind eye. You’re not a young actor trying to make his name, you’ve achieved that. You’ve proven yourself to be an amazing actor in a variety of genres. There’s no question of your ability to play a leading man. I never wanted for you to be typecast as the stereotypical gay sidekick. You’re too good. That won’t happen now. You have the resume you never could have amassed if you’d come out years ago. Legolas wasn’t the butchest elf.”

Orlando laughed, a sound he hadn’t heard recently, “It was the running into Lothlorian.”  
Both men laughed heartily. “I’m shocked at hearing you be so optimistic. It’s so unlike you when it comes to me.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you.”

A deep sigh escaped Orlando’s lips as his expression softened, “Oh, Viggo, we hurt each other without really meaning too.” He watched Viggo shake his head. “Honestly, I slept with anyone who looked at me twice, and I was never able to tell you I loved you. I refuse to believe those things didn’t hurt you. You don’t bear all the blame.”

“I didn’t leave you a lot of options. Mixed messages. You did what you thought was best.”

Orlando reached over and squeezed Viggo’s arm sending a jolt of electricity up to his heart, “And so did you. We were just both wrong.” He pulled his hand back, “ I forgave us both years ago.”

The two men drifted back into memories. A quick trip through happy times, quicker through bad times. Then integrating this conversation. When Orlando received no reply he’d put all his memories in safe space inside himself. Forgiveness of Viggo came far easier than his forgiveness of self. That was something Viggo still hadn’t done. Orlando’s words had tugged at his heart. The maturity, self awareness, and capacity for love and forgiveness was something Viggo could have never prepared himself for.

After several minutes Orlando looked over again. Viggo felt his eyes on him and turned his head to meet them, “What?”

“Why did you come here, Viggo?”

That was the easiest question in the world. Viggo knew the answer deep in his soul. “I had too. I let you down before. When we fought the first time we parted. When I agreed with Ian and the suits in reigning you in. When I pushed you call the PR firm. And when I stood by and let them send you away. I should have stood by you. But instead I let you leave, I should have stood by you . . . if nothing more than to support you. I let you walk out and I let you deal with it alone. I deserted you. So many times. And I swore if I ever had the chance I wouldn’t do it again. I wouldn’t let you be angry, and hurt, and scared . . . . and alone.”

Orlando nodded slightly before laying his head on his knees hiding his face. Viggo didn’t know if his words had made things better or worse. He watched Orlando’s shoulders and back begin to shake with silent tears. Viggo had never felt more helpless in his life. He took a chance and shifted closer. He gently laid a hand on Orlando’s back between his shoulder blades. With the contact an audible sob tore from Orlando and he shook harder. Viggo’s first instinct was to pull back, but he knew that would be repeating past mistakes. He moved his hand soothingly and whispered, “Orli, it’s gonna be ok.”

It was the first time Viggo had said the shortened version on his name. The familiarity felt good. Orlando didn’t uncurl, but he leaned toward his old love. Viggo moved closer and caught him. He felt Orlando relax a little against his chest. Tentatively he wrapped his arms around him and as the shaking worsened he squeezed him tight. Only then did Orlando’s legs unfurl. He kept his head turned down and buried against Viggo. Viggo felt the tears soak through his shirt and wasn’t certain who was breaking apart more. For Orlando there was something more cathartic in crying with someone there to hold you. It was cleaner. The tears weren’t tainted with the loneliness. It didn’t take away the hurt, but it let it pour from him easier. It felt as if they stayed like this for hours. Viggo let his touch be “words” he couldn’t find. Slowly Orlando calmed down. Only then did Viggo venture to use words, “Orli, what can I do?”

He looked up; careful not to pull away from the physical comfort of Viggo’s arms. Orlando’s long lashes were stuck together, his eyes were red and swollen, his nose was running, his hair stuck against his wet cheek, and he was the most beautiful thing Viggo had ever seen. His voice was so soft and filled with apprehension, “Just love me, Viggo.”


	11. Chapter 11

~*~*~Man, I make you go where I go  
Well hell, you, can I take you home~*~*~

“Just love me, Viggo.”

Viggo heard the words but he didn’t dare assume they meant what he thought, what he hoped they did. He bought time by wiping at a tear stained cheek with his thumb. Orlando laid his cheek against Viggo’s palm. Blue eyes searched brown ones, “Orlando?”

“Please, don’t make me ask.”

Viggo slowly shook his head, then moved closer to kiss the soft lips he’d pushed from his memory, but had missed none the less. Viggo thought he might burst with happiness. Orlando thought he might have found something real. Viggo savored each gentle brush of his lips against Orlando’s. Orlando parted his slightly to breathe in the other man. He was rewarded with Viggo sucking on his bottom lip and running his tongue along the delicious flesh. Orlando moved closer and wrapped his arms around Viggo. He caressed his back with long slow strokes to take in every nuance. When Orlando’s tongue met Viggo’s they opened themselves to the kiss. There was no teasing, no slow torture, only years worth of denied emotions. Their tongues rolled over, and massaged the other in a wicked dance. Quiet sighs and moans were released. Orlando moved a hand to Viggo’s chest and began pulling at the buttons of his shirt. His hands still shook from the intense emotions he’d released. Viggo broke the kiss with a smile, “Let me.” Viggo quickly undid the shirt and left it lying behind him on the couch. While his arms had been bound Orlando kissed along his collarbone and his hands renewed acquaintance with his stomach and chest. Viggo watched the exploration. He couldn’t stop the low growl as Orlando’s fingers brushed over his nipple. Orlando lowered his head to suck and flick his tongue over the sensitive bud. Viggo ran his fingers into silky curls, “Oh fuck.”

The mischievous grin on Orlando’s face made Viggo laugh. He’d never thought to see that again. Orlando’s thumb repeatedly ran over the wet nipple, “Some things never change.”

“No, some don’t.” He stopped Orlando from kissing him. He preferred to raise Orlando’s t-shirt over his head while sighing appreciatively, “You’re beautiful.”

“Working out relaxes me.”

Viggo smirked, “By the looks of you, you must be very relaxed.”

Orlando canted his head back and hissed in a breath with the brush of fingers running from his shoulder toward his hands, “I’m not very relaxed right now.”

Viggo laced their fingers together as he stood, “Let me fix that.” He pulled Orlando to his feet in the direction of the bedroom. “Let me love you.”

Orlando’s eyes darkened with desire and some of the sadness was chased from them. He let himself be led to his bedroom. Inside the darkened room their bodies came together. The gentle touch of skin on skin gave way to a feverish kiss. Desire and soon to be fulfilled longing filled them both as their mouths joined only to be parted by the need to lick at sensitive skin. Viggo pulled at Orlando’s earlobe and sucked down the muscle to his shoulder. Orlando grasped Viggo’s ass and ground into him. Their rigid lengths slid against the texture of fabric and each other. Viggo reached between them and palmed Orlando’s cock. Orlando pushed his sweat pants over his ass and stepped out of them. Viggo watched as his cock sprang free and fought the urge to drop to his knees to suck Orlando until he screamed. He noticed Orlando’s eyes travel down his body and unbuttoned his jeans to free his own erection. Orlando reached out to touch him. He used one finger to trace the line around Viggo’s cock head, and then down the underside vein to squeeze his balls. Viggo stayed the younger man’s hand, “Lay down, Orlando.”

Orlando felt his breathing become more rapid and lay on the bed. He started to move toward the center until he saw Viggo shake his head and smile as he moved closer to the edge. Orlando’s body barely held onto the mattress when Viggo held out a hand for him to stop. The scene taking place before him made him moan and instinctively touch himself. Viggo laid his hands on the tiny edge of mattress and lowered himself to the floor. With the patience of a slow seduction Viggo laid his mouth against Orlando’s again. From this position he had full access to the whole of Orlando’s body and he fully intended to make use of it. Lips and tongue left the sweetness of Orlando’s mouth to kiss down his still smooth chest. Orlando moaned again as warm breath blew across his nipple, “God, Viggo. I want this. I want you. Don’t make me wait too long.”

Viggo languidly licked a dusky nipple before laying his cheek against Orlando’s glistening chest, “I want your forgiveness.”

Orlando threaded his fingers through Viggo’s hair, “I told you. I forgave you long ago.”

As Orlando spoke Viggo toyed with his nipples and watched Orlando’s face contort with the sensations. “In your mind. Has your body forgiven me? Can you give me your body? Please say yes.” He pinched a distended nipple hard and he traced the outline of Orlando’s sun tattoo with the tip of his tongue. His other hand stroked the soft tanned flesh of Orlando’s inner thigh.

Orlando gasped, “Oh fuck me! Yes, Viggo, take what you want from me.” Viggo’s words were burning into him.

Viggo continued the assault with his hands, but moved his mouth to envelope the straining cock of the man’s body that lay out before him. Orlando’s hips left the bed and Viggo stayed still to let him fuck his mouth. He sucked hard and moved his tongue all over the glistening length. Viggo didn’t want Orlando to reach his orgasm and moved his mouth from him. He replaced his mouth with his hand and kissed Orlando. He whispered against his lips, “It’s not what I want, Orlando. It’s what you want. I’ll give you anything you want.” Orlando had had enough taken from him. Orlando pulled Viggo’s mouth to his and sucked his tongue with abandon. Viggo’s hand left Orlando’s cock and pushed his thigh to the side. He massaged Orlando’s balls and let his fingers barely brush against his anus.

Orlando shuddered with the intimate touch and released the other man’s mouth as he thrashed his head back and forth, “It’s been so long.”

Viggo knew that Orlando didn’t let casual lovers inside his body. Viggo’s cock ached with need watching Orlando writhe with pleasure. A light coating of sweat covered him and made his skin even more beautiful. Beautiful eyes were closed with impossibly long black lashes resting fitfully against baby soft skin. His curls splayed around his head in tangled disarray. Viggo watched the pleasured moan leave through parted lips as Viggo’s finger breached him. “Let me love you. I never stopped. Let me love you the way I couldn’t, I wouldn’t before.”

Orlando knew the words encased both physical and emotional questions. He had no answers past the next several minutes. That would have to be enough for now. Orlando had felt alone for too long, right now he didn’t. “I need to feel, Viggo. Let me feel you.”

Viggo reached over and pulled against Orlando’s thigh urging him to turn on the bed. While Orlando moved across the mattress positioning his ass near the edge Viggo opened the nightstand drawer. It was a different nightstand, but the lube seemed to be right where they’d left it. The sensation of slick cold against his cock made Viggo inhale sharply. Orlando chewed his bottom lip watching then wrapped his legs around Viggo’s waist pulling him closer. Viggo raised an eyebrow, “Impatient.”

“Yes.” Orlando reached forward to feel Viggo’s stomach. Then roamed lower. Viggo held onto his cock and moved to Orlando’s entrance. He rubbed his smooth head against the opening eliciting a moan from Orlando that matched his own then sharply slammed his entire length inside Orlando’s body. Orlando fisted the sheets, “Oh god, fuck, yes, fuck!” That’s what Orlando wanted. He wanted to feel the sweet searing pain of penetration combined with the almost overwhelming pleasure of contact with his prostate.

Viggo knew what Orlando’s body could handle and what he had asked. Orlando needed something real and primitive from someone who cared from him. His emotions were raw from the last few days, and Viggo knew his sudden appearance had been difficult for them both. He ground his pelvis against Orlando making sure he was as deep as he could get before pulling out again. He kept his strokes long and well paced watching as he disappeared inside his lover. As Viggo thrust inside him Orlando rolled his hips ensuring the contact he needed and that he knew would finish Viggo. Viggo loved the sight of Orlando’s movements, and watched his etched stomach muscles move beneath the skin. When Orlando reached over his head to hang onto the edge of the mattress Viggo placed Orlando’s legs against his chest, over his shoulders, “You are so damn sexy. You feel so good.”

Orlando opened his eyes to see straight through Viggo’s eyes into his soul. He smiled before closing his eyes with a pant and sigh, “Gods, Viggo, thank you.” Orlando meant that for more than the compliment. Viggo’s hand wrapped around Orlando’s erection. Viggo moved quickly and had to hold himself in check as Orlando’s eyes squinted shut, his mouth hung open, and his breath visibly caught. “Gonna come, umm fucking good.” Orlando shook violently on the bed as he cock exploded onto his stomach.

Viggo watched him pull at the mattress. Biceps hardened and Orlando contracted around Viggo’s cock. Viggo’s thrusts became more demanding and within a minute he buried himself one last time and came with Orlando’s name screaming from his lips. He collapsed on top of him, kissing him with everything he had. Orlando let go of the mattress to hold Viggo close. Eventually Viggo nuzzled into Orlando’s neck to take in everything. He couldn’t quite believe the last few hours. He was afraid if he moved he’d wake up from this dream. However, crushing Orlando wasn’t a good idea either. Viggo rolled off him revealing the sticky mess between their bodies, “I’ll be right back.”

When he returned Orlando had moved to lay the right way on the bed. He lay on top of the covers with one arm behind his head. He used the warm cloth to wipe his stomach then threw it in the direction of the bathroom. Viggo joined him on the bed, but kept his distance. He was uncertain about post-sex intimacy. Orlando looked over him with a smile that did wonders to ease his mind, “I can’t remember last time I’ve slept well.” He sighed with a mixture of contentedness and exhaustion, “I’m weary.”

Viggo stretched out a hand to smooth the rabid curls, “You sleep, baby. I’ll stand guard.”

Orlando accepted the silent invitation and closed the space to lay his head on Viggo’s shoulder. The last thing he felt before drifting into a dreamless sleep was Viggo’s arms cocoon him in safety and warmth, and lips press against his forehead.

When Orlando opened his eyes again it was light out and he still lay cradled in Viggo’s arms. He looked up with a sleepy groan, “What time is it?”

Viggo chuckled, “A little after two.”

Orlando looked astonished, “In the afternoon?” Viggo nodded. Orlando rolled onto his back, “Bloody hell. I can’t believe I slept this long. How long have you been awake?”

“A couple of hours.”

“Why didn’t you get up?”

Viggo shrugged, “Guard duty. Couldn’t desert my post.”

The choice of words didn’t go unnoticed and was rewarded a hand moving across his chest and a tender kiss, “Thank you. It’s been months since I slept that well.”

“My pleasure.”

Orlando laughed, “Mine as well.” He liked how this morning felt.

So did Viggo, “How are you?”

“Um, my first day out of the closet. I should keep a journal.” His sigh turned to a laugh as he stared at the ceiling, “Dear diary, this morning I woke up in bed with my old lover. I’m eternally grateful for the comfort I found with him. His arrival was unexpected, but not unwelcomed. I’ve missed him as a lover and a friend. He’s the only man I ever thought of more with, but it wasn’t meant to be then. I don’t know what it means now. Even if it means nothing, he was what I needed last night.”

Viggo held his upped lip between his teeth, “It didn’t mean nothing, Orlando.” He turned his face and met with Orlando’s eyes. “I told you I had to come. I couldn’t leave you to deal with it alone. I will be beside you as long as you want me there.”

Orlando nodded slowly, “Thank you.”

Viggo heard the sadness in his voice, “Orlando, do you believe me that I really thought I did what was right? That I wanted to protect you? Do you trust me?”

Orlando rolled onto his side with his head propped on his hand, “I always believed that you were trying to protect me. I didn’t agree with how, but I knew your intentions were good. Strange as this may sound I never doubted you cared for me, that you loved me.”

The last words stung Viggo, “I still love you.”

Orlando kept the eye contact, “I know.” Both absorbed the moment.

“Do you trust me? What I mean is do you trust me not to desert you again?”

A slight smile crept over his lips, “You’re here aren’t you? You tracked me down and came after all this time. I trust that. I can’t say I 100% trust you, but I don’t distrust you. My trust has taken a beating these last months.”

“I’ll earn it back.” He punctuated the statement with a few definitive nods of his head.

Orlando knew him better than that, “What is it you’re wanting, Viggo? What are you asking around?”

“I want a second chance. Or third, or whatever it is. I want to do it better.” Viggo was terrified of Orlando’s response.

Orlando laughed, “Oh Viggo, we did it good! We worked well together, played well together, and the sex was bloody brilliant. The only problem was keeping things hidden. And frankly thanks to my soon to be ex-wife that’s a non issue. I’m pretty sure this shit storm is gonna be worse than any you and I would have created back then. I was nobody then.” He laughed, “Not that I’m somebody now, but fuck it it’s different.”

“I don’t want you to think that I only want us again because she’s outted you. That it’s ok because it wasn’t me, so now I can run in and be the hero.”

“Shit, Viggo, you think too bloody much.” Both laughed, “Can we just say that something fucked up happened to cut through all our shit and we decided to give it a go again. Maybe that’s the good that comes out of this? And if you get to be my savior this time we’ll just call it even.”

Viggo impulsively kissed his lips and drug his tongue through his warm mouth, “You still look kind of insane when you rant like that.”

“Your over analysis of things will make me old long before my time.” Orlando used his body to pin Viggo to the bed. He sucked and licked at his ear, “Is there a boyfriend you have to break up with to be with me?”

The tongue licking at his neck made it hard for Viggo to think. “No one since you.”

Orlando laughed against Viggo’s chest as he sucked at the skin on the way to a nipple, “I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

All movement abruptly stopped. Orlando pushed up onto his hands hovering above Viggo, “Are you saying you’ve not been with a man since we were last together?”

“No.”

Orlando let out the air that had somehow gotten trapped in his lungs with no way to escape, “Thank god.”

“I’ve not been with anyone else since the first time we were together.”

The air got stuck again, “How? Why?” Orlando ran through all the long spans of time they’d been apart.

“You were all I ever wanted.”

Orlando wasn’t sure that any words had ever felt so good or meant so much. He slowly lowered himself to kiss him. His hips moved rhythmically against his. Hard cocks grazed against each other. Orlando broke from him, “It’s my turn. Let me make love to you.”

Orlando didn’t wait for the answer before he laid kisses down Viggo’s torso. He made his way fairly quickly to Viggo’s long deprived cock. He engulfed the hard flesh while offering his fingers to Viggo. Viggo sucked the offered digits eliciting a vibrating moan against his cock. Orlando kept up the vibrations with Viggo deep in his throat. His head twisted to cover all of him with each stroke. Viggo whimpered at the loss of his suck toys, and whimpered even louder when those same fingers sunk in his ass. Orlando curled his finger to tap Viggo’s prostate. Viggo cursed loudly before giving in to his orgasm. Orlando added another finger, “I’m not done, Viggo. Turn over.”

It took several seconds for Viggo’s limp body to respond to his brain’s order to move. Orlando kept pushing his fingers in and out of his body, which didn’t help with motivation to move. Once on his stomach Viggo pushed onto his hands and knees. Orlando laid his body over Viggo’s and kissed down his spine while his hands skimmed over his thighs and ass. Hands moved to his ass when Orlando’s kisses got closer. Fingers parted his cheeks to make way for Orlando’s tongue. The wet muscle probed at him greedily. Viggo moaned loudly and pushed back begging for more. Orlando’s tongue fucked him, one hand fondled his balls, and his other hand moved over his own cock smoothing the lube over him. Viggo barely had time to miss the invasion of Orlando’s tongue before he felt the soft head of his cock against him, “I don’t want to hurt you. I’ll go slow.” He had barely pushed the head of his cock past the tight muscle when he stopped to check if Viggo was ok. Only when sure did Orlando push further into his tight hole.

Viggo pushed against him to aid his entry, “You feel good, Orli.”

Orlando switched to slow and easy thrusts each time going deeper into him. He wanted this to last a good long time. He kept himself in control until the time came for him to be out of control. Then he held onto Viggo’s hips and slammed himself unmerciful into him. He released himself with a series of spasmodic jerks and repeated cries of “Viggo!”

Viggo sank to the bed and rolled onto his back. His cock was hard again from the prostate contact of Orlando’s cock. Orlando had counted on that and slicked him with the lube. Viggo’s eyes rolled back into his head when Orlando impaled himself, “Jesus, Orli, you’re going to kill me. I can’t.”

Orlando had the fullness of Viggo inside him as he leaned over to kiss him, “Sure, you can. I’ll ride you as long as you need. I’ve got nothing else to do today. Maybe go pick up a few gossip mags.”

Viggo was glad Orlando was able to joke about it some. That’s how he’d handled things in the past. “Orli, it’s not going to take long. You feel so fucking good. So good.” The tightness working the length of his cock was quickly taking him over the edge. When Orlando licked his thumbs and used them to tantalize Viggo’s nipples he was done for. His fingers dug into Orlando’s hips and held him tight down on him, “Orlando! Shit! Oh my god!”

Orlando smiled down at him as he pulled off his cock. Orlando grew very still and looked around like he was searching for something, something inside. He leaned forward to kiss Viggo gently, “I love you.”


	12. Chapter 12

~*~*~Well, I'm coming home on my back  
Kissing me, your lips painted black~*~*~

Viggo closed his eyes then opened them again. Orlando was still hovering inches above him. Viggo’s hands held Orlando’s face and pulled him closer for a kiss, “I love you.”

Orlando stretched out his legs on either side of Viggo’s, “That’s it? You’re not going to quiz me or argue with me or tell me that I don’t?” Viggo shook his head. “Some things do change.”

“We’ve got a long time to get to know each other again.” They kissed again then Viggo smacked Orlando’s ass, “Get off me. I’m hungry. Gonna go make some breakfast.”

Orlando rolled onto his back, “Not a lot of food in there, Vig.”

Viggo went into the kitchen but returned in under a minute, “What have you been eating? There’s nothing in there.”

Orlando shrugged, “Haven’t been hungry much. Grabbed something when I went out.”

Viggo handed Orlando clothes “Come on, we’re going out for breakfast, er lunch . . . whatever. Food. We’re going out for food.”

Orlando drove them to a restaurant they’d frequented years ago. Both were quietly absorbed in their own thoughts. Viggo watched Orlando. He was integrating the changes he saw in him. He hoped to see that childlike exuberance return and the shadows lift. Some of that had already started and Viggo took credit for it. He had come in friendship and had held no delusions even that would be welcomed. Only in his most distant dreams had he thought their reuniting was possible. It felt good. Thoughts of impending difficulties didn’t stick long in his mind, and he smiled at how much he had changed. He was filled with a hope and deep seated assurance that everything would be all right. That was a new feeling.

Orlando got to add happy to the confused mass of his emotions. When Sean had told him Viggo was on his way Orlando’s first thought had been to not be there when he arrived. Not out of anger or not wanting to see Viggo, but because he didn’t want the sadness of coming face to face with a loss in his life. However, before he and Sean hung up Orlando was not only curious as to why Viggo would seek him out, but also a little excited at the prospect of seeing an old friend. Their reuniting felt good, but it certainly complicating things even more. He laughed to himself realizing their roles had reversed. Now he was the one worrying about protecting his lover, and fearing the repercussions. While Viggo’s support changed nothing of Julia’s revelations, Orlando wasn’t alone. For that Orlando knew he’d always be grateful no matter what else happened. Saying “I love you” had been more of a surprise to Orlando than Viggo. When Viggo had first said the words all those years ago Orlando couldn’t. Orlando didn’t know how to love himself at the time, felt like his life was built on lies, and knew that to fall in love with Viggo would only make the pain of not being able to be with him worse. But this morning everything was different. Orlando had grown to know and love himself. He’d made the decision to end the lies. The only thing left was Viggo’s insistence that they couldn’t be together. Although Viggo had said what Orlando wanted to hear he didn’t trust it fully until the revelation that there were no lovers after him. Orlando had given up and moved on. Viggo hadn’t.

As he parked the car Orlando felt the swell of anxiety. Day one without the cover of lies. Viggo saw Orlando’s body shrink and knew the cause. Viggo waited at the back of the car and took Orlando’s hand in his with a gentle squeeze. Orlando stared at their joined hands for several seconds. He had never held hands with a man openly. He stood straighter and smiled. Viggo smiled back and led the way inside.

“Well, I’ll be god damned.” The fat friendly face of the owner, Margaret, beamed at the two men as she came around the counter and embraced both of them. “About time you two stopped acting like nobody knows you’re fucking each other.” A few other patrons chuckled.

Viggo squinted his eyes with laughter, “I’ve missed you more than I knew, Margaret.”

Orlando looked like a confused puppy with his head cocked to the side, “You knew?”

“Hell, Orli, everyone knew. You only thought you were being quiet about it. Not as obvious as Lija and Dom, but more fun to watch. Nobody here ever gave a shit. You’re in the right place now.” She winked and both men understood.

Orlando had known he’d always be safe here, and now he knew why. There never were any secrets. After eating they left the car there to walk a few doors down to buy some food for the house. No one on the street or inside even looked twice at the men’s joined hands, but all stopped to greet them with hugs and words of welcome. When they reached the checkout Orlando noticed that several magazine spots were empty. The woman checking them out told the story of a freak fire, and the woman next to them leaned back between them, “You don’t mess with our boys.” Orlando kissed and hugged them both.

When they walked in the house Viggo’s phone was ringing. He didn’t make it in time, but saw he had 27 missed calls. All Henry. Viggo’s heart beat faster as he placed the call, “Son, what’s wrong?”

“Dad! Finally, where the fuck have you been?” Henry didn’t wait for an answer. “I went out for a run this morning and the newsstands are covered with Orlando. He’s getting divorced and the bitch is telling everyone he’s gay. She’s saying his affairs are what ended their marriage. What bullshit!”

Viggo breathed in relief and smiled at his son’s indignation, “Henry, there’s some truth there. Orlando is gay.” Beside him Orlando rolled his eyes and shook his head before busying himself with the groceries.

Henry sighed loudly, “Jesus dad, do you think I’m an idiot? Of course Orlando’s gay. She’s a bitch for opening her damn mouth when the marriage was always bullshit. I know you guys broke up a long time ago, but you need to go find him. I mean, he’s got to be fucked up and you were best friends. Or at least find out where he is and make sure he’s ok.” The slight panic was back in Henry’s voice.

Viggo got stuck two sentences back, “What do you mean we broke up years ago?” Orlando turned suddenly and stared at Viggo’s face going paler by the second.

Henry let out another sigh more exasperated than the last, “I was in New Zealand, dad. I knew then. It’s ok, mom and I talked about it. Who you love is your business.” Viggo slid down the wall to sit on a stool. Orlando stood beside him with a hand on his shoulder. “I just want you to love someone. I think you still love Orli and that’s why you have to find him. Even if he won’t talk to you he needs you. He needs to know people who love him are there for him.”

“How did you get so . . . smart?” That wasn’t the word he wanted, but he couldn’t find it.

“You. You taught me to care about people. We can talk about all this later. You need to call Sean, or Billy, or Karl, or whoever and find Orlando. It’s been long enough that you two can at least talk.” Viggo’s eyebrows knit together and his mouth hung open. Henry yelled, “Dad, you have to find him!”

Viggo held the phone out in Orlando’s direction and was relieved when he took it, “Henry, I think you’ve stunned your father silent.” Orlando ran his fingers through Viggo’s hair and left his hand against the back of his neck. “It’s Orlando.”

Henry fell back on his couch, “Thank fuck, Orli, I’m sorry. What a complete fucking nightmare. Are you ok? Where in the hell are you?”

“I’m in New Zealand. I’m ok. Will be anyway. I guess you saw the gossip. Did she mention any names?” That was Orlando’s biggest worry.

“No, but she said some of the rumors were true and she didn’t need to say the names. I knew she meant dad.”

“Well, yes, I’m sure she did. Are you alright with all this?”

“Oh yeah, I was always kinda glad I’d never have to deal with a step mother. You were cool to hang out with and did crazy shit my parents were afraid I’d do.” Both laughed then Henry got quiet, “So . . . are you two ok again?”

Orlando cut his eyes over to Viggo, “Um, yeah. Probably more ok than we’ve ever been.”

“Good. I liked dad best when you were around. When are you all coming back to the states?”

Orlando had been thinking about that without a good answer. Until now. “When we’re strong enough as two to go back and face them as one.” They talked for several more minutes catching up on each other’s lives before hanging up. Orlando sat the phone on the counter before moving to stand in front of Viggo. He spread Viggo’s knees where he sat on the stool and placed his hips between Viggo’s thighs. Orlando cupped the older man’s face in his hands and repeatedly kissed at his lips until Viggo had relaxed enough to let him in. He ended a luxurious kiss with his soft british accent, “I’m out to the world, you’re out to your son, and we’re back at it again. It’s been quite a day for us. I need a nap. Come with me?” Viggo nodded then followed Orlando back to the bedroom.

The next week was rough. Orlando had long out grown his fear of the Internet and had his PR people forward him stories. They had decided to wait a week to gauge coverage and reaction before issuing a statement. The first days were rehashing the same story of Julia’s claims of infidelity ruining their marriage. Orlando stopped reading them and changed his directive from “send me everything” to “send me new things”. Email was quiet for a day then he started receiving items clipped from the internet prefaced with a message, “They’re not all like this, of course, but 80% don’t give a shit.” That was Sean. From the looks of the email addresses he’d enlisted all of Orlando’s friends to scour for supportive comments. The one’s that didn’t come from his PR people he forwarded to them. It seemed that despite his marriage many of his fans still had almost held out hope that Orlando was gay. Another group condemned Julia and didn’t believe her. Some seemed to be turned on by the possibility that the fanfic they’d been reading and writing for years might have some truth to it. Orlando laughed because he’d read a few of those stories and a few were pretty close, and he’d gotten some ideas from others.

Midweek the TV entertainment shows had picked up the story with added fan reaction and started exploring the rumors. None of the celebrities they interviewed shared anything more than “He’s made some great films, a good actor, and a good man. The rest is irrelevant.” The speculation on who Orlando had been “unfaithful” with was like wildfire. Every man there was a picture of Orlando touching was held as an option in the trashiest gossip rags. “Did Brad, Eric, Sean, and Orlando go greek for Troy?” “Who was in the middle of middle earth?” “Orlando’s personal Kingdom of Heaven.” “Who caused a ruckus in Elizabethtown.” Orlando and Viggo groaned at how bad the headlines were. Orlando called every friend whose name was mentioned to apologize only to be greeted by laughter at his worry and concern for how he was holding up. All were relieved he wasn’t alone.

After making all the calls he felt he needed to Orlando joined Viggo on the couch and laid down with his head on Viggo’s thigh, “It’s like a fucking roller coaster. The press leaves me feeling like shit, and the support of my friends lifts me up.” He reached up and caressed Viggo’s cheek, “You give me happiness.”

Viggo smiled and ran his fingers through Orlando’s long curls, “You make me happy too.”

Orlando sat up facing Viggo. He draped his leg over Viggo’s lap and rested one hand on his own leg, and the other rubbed Viggo’s neck, “Do you want to know which rumors are true? Which of my co-stars I fucked?”

Viggo remembered when he’d asked Orlando to lie about his lovers. That wasn’t what he wanted now. “Yes. No more lying.”

Orlando smiled and pulled at Viggo’s hair, “None of them. There’s an actor, a soccer player, and a few musicians in the lot, but no co-stars. And there are no pictures of me with the others. Random parties and meetings. Very discreet. It seems the magazines are going for the obvious.”

Two days later would be the worst day for Orlando. Julia gave an interview. She struck out with the one thing she knew would hurt him. Viggo. “Orlando and Viggo were lovers for years. He said it was over before we were married, but I’m not sure. I was never sure.” The reporter mentioned a tear running down her cheek. Orlando rubbed his face with his hands and walked out the back door and laid down on the lounge chair. Viggo finished reading the interview then joined Orlando outside. He sat on the edge of the chair. Orlando was stretched out with his hands gripping the top of the chair. He shifted his eyes from looking at the sky to looking at Viggo, “I’m so sorry. All I ever say to anyone these days is I’m sorry. Everyone is having to suffer for my behavior. My poor judgment. I thought she was trustworthy. People whose only crime is befriending me are having to deal with shit that they shouldn’t have to deal with.” Viggo’s hand ran soothingly up and down Orlando’s thigh. “And I’m going on and on about me like some selfish prat. Are you ok?”

Viggo laughed, “I’m fine. I expected this. You’re not a selfish prat. Because your not a selfish prat is why your friends love you. Why I love you.”

Orlando looked angry, “How can you not be angry? How can you not regret every second with me? The most private part of your life has been exposed thanks to me!”

Viggo sat astride Orlando’s hips and gripped the sides of the chair, “Now you’re pissing me off. That you feel guilty because she’s fucking with your friends is fine, but you need to remember she’s the one fucking with your friends. Not you. No one’s blaming you. And don’t fucking start with me. The only thing I regret is not releasing a video of me fucking you into the mattress and ending all this shit years ago. What’s the worst thing that’s gonna happen to me? Henry knows and is happy. If I never work again I’ve got enough money to live three lifetimes. Artists can fuck animals and trees and it just makes them more interesting, your ass doesn’t get me any points. So I’m left with some right wing conservative religious group condemning me to hell. Phbft!” Orlando was now smirking. Viggo glared at him, “Don’t think I don’t feel your cock poking me in the ass.”

Orlando laughed out loud, “I’m sorry. You’re sexy all worked up like that. Got me hard.” He pulsed his hips up suggestively and reached down to rub the bulge in Viggo’s shorts. “Seems I’m not alone.”

Viggo stood up, “Undress. I’ll be right back.” When Viggo returned with lube Orlando was naked. Viggo’s balls tightened at the sight before him. Orlando’s hands gripped the top of the now flat lounge chair above his head, and his feet were hooked on either side at the bottom.

Orlando used his best seductive voice, “How do you want me?”

Viggo looked the man up and down, “Just the way you are.” Viggo straddled the prone form and sat on his thighs leaning over and kissing him. Warm tongues rolled over each other tasting and tempting. Viggo pulled at Orlando’s nipples roughly then rubbed his hands over his pecs. Orlando squeezed Viggo’s ass then slid a finger into him. Viggo arched his head backward exposing the sensitive skin of his neck which Orlando latched onto with a vengeance. Viggo tried to think of how to move without losing the fingers inside him. He sat up and moved to hover over Orlando’s stomach then slowly taking one leg across his body at a time Viggo turned his back to his lover. Orlando added another fingers pulsing and curling. Viggo moaned and pushed back asking for more. Viggo coated his hand in the lubricant and began working Orlando’s cock. He focused on the head moving his hand up over and down repeatedly. Viggo was standing enough that Orlando could see what his hands were doing. Orlando groaned appreciatively. Orlando sat halfway up pulling his fingers from Viggo’s ass and quickly replacing them with his tongue. The tip of his tongue teased and pushed at Viggo’s entrance. Viggo increased the pressure on head of Orlando’s cock. “You are so fucking good.” Viggo stood fully and pulled away from him.

“Then where are you going?” Viggo reversed his position again to face Orlando and bit his lip as Orlando’s cock sank into him. Orlando held onto the top of the chair again, “There is good. We’re going to break this chair.”

“No we’re not. You’re going to fuck up into me.” Viggo supported himself with his hands and bent knees a few inches above Orlando. Orlando tightened his ass and pushed himself into the exquisite tightness. He reached down with one hand and began to stroke Viggo, holding his cock high so he could watch is own enter Viggo. It took control, but Orlando moved just barely in and out to keep the tight ring close to his cock head. His eyes rolled back into his head. Viggo rubbed his thumb over Orlando’s lips. Orlando took it in and sucked slowly. Viggo lowered himself to rest on Orlando’s hips, “You’re going to fuck yourself unconscious.”

“Mmm, when did that become a bad thing. Keep going please. I’m so close, Vig.” Orlando’s eyes drifted closed.

Viggo raised up again, “You keep going. Fuck me.” Orlando began his movements slowly but quickly escalated to soundly pound into Viggo. He lost pace with Viggo’s cock and abandoned the effort. Orlando held tight above his head and dug his heels into the bottom of the chair to give himself more leverage. Viggo groaned with each powerful thrust. With the final rise into him Viggo tightened around Orlando with all his might.

“Awww fuck! Viggo!” Orlando’s body was raised off the chair and tight as a drum. As he lowered his hips he pulled the chair back to sitting. He grabbed Viggo’s ass and pulled him forward to engulf his cock. Viggo fisted Orlando’s hair and guided the speed of his movements. Orlando shoved his fingers back inside Viggo completely removing them with each thrust. Viggo came quickly with a guttural groan. Orlando let him slide from his lips and placed a wet kiss against his stomach, “I love you.”

Viggo sat down on Orlando’s thighs again, “I love you too.” He pulled Orlando to his body and held him tight. “Everything’s fine, baby. Hell, everything’s good. It’s time for you to talk. Call your PR people.”

~*~*~*~  
Today in a statement released by his representatives Orlando Bloom addressed the comments made over the last week by his estranged wife. “I am sorry for the upheaval that our divorce has caused my friends and family. I wish the details of this matter could have been kept private. I refuse to bring more chaos by sharing my side of a very personal story. I chose to keep that between Julia and myself. Unfortunately for some, that will leave questions of my fidelity unanswered. Few things are as simple as a yes or no answer. As for if I’ve made lovers of my movie co-stars that answer is simple. No. With one exception. He has remained my friend for all these years and stands beside me even today. I will forever be thankful for his support and love. I guess that answers that other question, doesn’t it?”  
~*~*~*~

A month later Viggo and Orlando walked off a plane into LAX. They were greeted by the smiling faces of Henry, Sean, Eric, Elijah, Billy, Dom, and Orlando’s mother and sister. The paparazzi caught up with them at dinner, but were ignored. In the weeks following Orlando’s statement Julia was silent. Orlando had refused to fight and for her to pursue would reveal things she wanted left unsaid. And while the gossip rags enjoyed printing old pictures of Viggo and Orlando the less tabloid press applauded Orlando for his integrity and humor.


	13. Chapter 13

~*~*~ Come on and lay it down  
I've always been with you  
Here and now  
Give all that's within you  
Be my savior  
And I'll be your downfall~*~*~

Dear Viggo,  
I love you so much. Much more than that 23 year old man ever thought was possible to love another person. We loved and learned so much at the hands of one another. The fullness and happiness of my life is due to you.  
You kept asking me what I was thinking and where was I these last few weeks. I was busy reliving all our memories. From my first brazenly cocky seduction to the words we exchanged before I began writing this. Our first years were so tumultuous. Long ago I decided to look at those years as experiences that shaped us as individuals and without them we could never have come together the way we have. It still makes me smile to think how both our beginnings were in New Zealand. I’m glad we chose here as our main home. We were always at our best here. Even when my work took me far away I felt a sense of calm knowing of our sanctuary. I can never figure out if it’s you or our home. I guess it doesn’t matter.  
This place is so full of us. As I write this I sit in the backyard on the “fucking lounge chair” that is so battered and bent. How many times did I throw this chair away only to find that you had rescued it and put it back in it’s place? Sentimental old fool. I must admit that now I could no sooner part with it as I could our son. Everytime I look at him I thank you for understanding the boy who grew up fatherless and needed a child of his own. I think you taught the child to love baseball just to torment me. Bloody American pastime makes me nap. He’s so smart and beautiful.  
If I close my eyes I can hear you in house. You’re barefoot as usual and I know I can soon expect you to find me. You once told me (in one of my vainer moments) that you always saw me as the young man I was and not the lines and gray hairs that are me now. That’s how I always see you. That happy shine to your blue eyes and the love that is always there. Always. The calm in your voice washes over me. Or the tone excites me. Either way is good. I’ve always felt so safe and warm in your arms. When words wouldn’t do your body comforted me.  
I could never imagine a life without you. I certainly don’t know how I’ll live one. In the beginning I said I’d be your savior and you said you’d be my downfall. Somewhere in the middle our roles reversed. And now I fear you might be have been right. Although I’m sure this isn’t what you had in mind.  
I can’t say goodbye. I hold all the love inside and know that wherever you are you do too.

Forever,  
Orlando

~*~*~*~

Orlando slipped the tear stained paper into the vest pocket of Viggo’s suit and kissed his forehead. He didn’t even try to stop the tears that ran like rivers down his cheeks. He stood there holding Viggo’s hand lost for what to do next when he felt a hand on his shoulder. A few seconds later that same hand took Orlando’s from Viggo’s and replaced it with his own, “Come on, dad. It’s time to go home.” The 15 yr old boy stood even with Orlando. Orlando’s genes had given him the same skin color, hair, and body type. Michael was almost a carbon copy of Orlando except for his eyes, which were blue like his other father’s.

Orlando looked in those eyes now knowing they grieved as he did and nodded. Henry took Orlando’s other hand and the three slid into the limo that would take them home. Once home Orlando returned to the chair on the patio. Michael stopped inside the door and watched as Henry approached him. “Orli, dad made me promise to give you this when we got home.” He handed him the envelope and walked back inside. Henry and Michael hugged then began greeting friends and family that were returning to the house.

~*~*~*~  
My love,  
More than anything I hate watching you hurt. This time I can’t hold you and tell you I love you, making love to you until you hurt no more. I wish I could. Stop worrying about me, I’m ok. It doesn’t hurt. The morphine sees to that, but it makes me so sleepy.  
I know I don’t have long before my mind fades into that drugged void and I can’t remember what I wanted to say. I don’t think I’ll be waking up much longer.  
I am sure that I get to keep all my memories. All the love and laughter we’ve shared with each other and our friends and family. I’m so blessed to have loved and been loved so completely. Thank you for that. Thank you for everything. I will miss you and love you even after I’m gone. I’ll still be with you. Watch for me.

I love you,  
Viggo  
~*~*~*~

5 days ago . . .

Orlando’s elbows leaned on the hospital bed. He held Viggo’s hand between his own like a prayer with his forehead resting on them. Viggo was free of all the tubes and wires. The beeps that signaled his heart beating were silent. Orlando listened for breathing. Henry and Michael stood together against the wall at the foot of the bed. They’d said their goodbyes and silently waited. Orlando looked up when he heard Viggo sigh, “Hey there sleepy head.”

Viggo smiled, “You’re beautiful to wake up to.”

“Thank you.”

“I love you, Orlando.”

“I love you too, Viggo.” Orlando fought the tears threatening to spill forth.

“I’m so tired.”

“I know, baby. It’s ok. You’ve been fighting so hard. It’s ok. You can go now.” Orlando kissed his hand.

Viggo took a deep breath, “I’m afraid to leave you.”

Orlando closed his eyes as he stood. He leaned forward and kissed Viggo for what would be the last time. He sat on the bed holding one hand and laying his hand against Viggo’s cheek. He smiled through the tears, “Nothing to be afraid of. I’m here, love. You can go. I’ll stand guard. I love you.”

Viggo smiled and nodded, “Good. I’ll be safe then. I love you.” He didn’t wake up again.


End file.
